Seto's in Trouble!
by darkshadow-23
Summary: -COMPLETE- Oh no! Seto's in trouble! The Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang hasta save him! Chapter 12! THE HORROR! Kaiba's stuck in HIMSELF! Now even JOEY is going to save him! Everyone gets killed by tadpoles! MMMMMOOOOKKKKKKUUUUBBBBBAAAA!
1. Seto's Stuck in a Tree!

This is my new fic entitled 'Seto's in Trouble!' It's dedicated to Seto Kaiba because . . . I haven't dedicated a story by him yet! .; Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
-  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristen, and Tea were just hanging out in the Game Shop like every other day when little Mokuba comes running into the shop.  
  
Mokuba says, "Guys! It's awful! Please, help me!"  
  
Tristen says, "What happened Mokuba?!"  
  
Yugi says, "Did Kaiba get stuck in a virtual reality game again?!"  
  
Mokuba responds saying, "No, it's even worse! Seto's stuck in a tree!"  
  
Tea says, "Gadzooks! We must help him!"  
  
[_The group goes out, follows Mokuba and as Mokuba said Seto is stuck in a tree_]  
  
Tea says, "Egad! It's true! Kaiba IS stuck in a tree!"  
  
Joey says, "We'd better save him!"  
  
Yugi says with concern, "Kaiba are you all right?"  
  
Kaiba goes, "Meow."  
  
Mokuba says, "It's awful! My brother thinks he's a cat!" And starts to cry.  
  
Tristen stares at Kaiba and says, "That's why he is making cat noises?"  
  
Joey laughs saying, "Doesn't he always make cat noises?"  
  
Kaiba gets angry and says, "I WAS GETTING INTO CHARACTER!" and throws his shoe"  
  
Kaiba's shoe hits Joey on the head.  
  
Joey gets hit by shoe and its overwhelming force knocks Joey unconscious.  
  
Tea says, "Gadzooks! Joey has been hit by a shoe!"  
  
Kaiba wants his shoe back so he says, "Eh, does anyone mind giving me back my shoe?"  
  
Tristen decided to be helpful and says, "No problem." He grabs shoe, climbs up tree to Kaiba, gives him shoe and climbs back down.  
  
Joey gets up calmly and yells, "Tristen, you idiot! Why didn't you save Kaiba why you were up there?" And falls back down unconscious.  
  
Tristen blinks and goes, "D'OH!" (A/N: I don't own that phrase) He tries to climb tree again but fails. "I forgot! I can only climb one tree a day!"  
  
Everyone except Tristen and Joey and Kaiba backs away slowly from Tristen and steps on Joey and continues to back away.  
  
"I have the solution!" Tea yells. She picks up Yugi.  
  
"HEY!" Yugi yells. "What are you doing? Don't I get a say in this?!"  
  
Tea ignores Yugi and saws the tree trunk with Yugi's hair.  
  
The tree gets sawed and falls over onto the unconscious Joey.  
  
Kaiba hops off tree and cries, "YIPPE! I'M FREE!" And runs off to destroy the world.  
  
Mokuba cries, "YAY! MY BROTHER IS FREE!" Aand also runs off to destroy the world.  
  
Tristen says, "OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED JOEY!"  
  
Joey is dead.  
  
Tea shrugs ans says, "Save a life, lose a life"  
  
Joey suddenly comes back to life, calmly lifts tree off him and walks calmly to the gang.  
  
"GADZOOKS!" Tea cries. "You're alive!"  
  
Joey nods and says, "Sure looks like it."  
  
Yugi is on the ground holding head. "Oh no! My hair is melting!" He cries has his hair is melts. "MY GREASE! MY GREASE! It took me two years to save up on grease that I stole from that place you work!" Yugi says to Tea and then he starts to cry.  
  
Tea quickly says, "I can get you more grease in two years! For now use these geese's poo mixed with frog pee to hold up your hair!" She hands Yugi a leaf filled with geese's poo mixed with frog pee.  
  
Yugi sniffs and says, "Thanks Tea!" Then takes the leaf filled with geese's poo and frog pee and starts putting on hair.  
  
[_A few minutes later_]  
  
Yugi's hair is all sharp and pointy and shiny again. "YAY!"  
  
-  
  
Well that's the first chapter! Short on money? Need gel? Use geese's poo and frog pee! In a pond near you! Hope you don't get offended if Yugi's your favourite character and he needs geese's poo and frog pee to hold up his hair! He's been short on money lately because he bought a lot of Duel Monsters cards and is broke right now!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Seto's Stuck in a Well!

Yes finally! Second chapter! People seem to like the 'Gadzooks!' Heh, anyways, in my fics I rarely answer reviews but since there are fewer reviews in this story than most of my stories I'll answer them!  
  
The order is first to last reviewer!  
  
AnimeAngel: I LIKE EGGS!  
  
Goddess Of Anime: I LIKE EGGS!  
  
dMgUrL: Admit it! YOU LIKE EGGS!  
  
KittKat: I bet you like eggs!  
  
Sweet Cappucino: Is there eggs in cappuccinos?!  
  
Oh yea and if the reviewers of 'No Sanity Allowed' are reading this, the 20th chapter was short because fanfic deleted a whole lot of it! I re- uploaded so if you have time please go and re-read and re-review! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
-  
  
The gang is at 'Burger World' betting on how many burgers Joey can swallow before he explodes when good old Mokuba comes running in!  
  
Mokuba says, "Guys! It's awful! Please, help me!"  
  
"What happened Mokuba?!" Tristan asks.  
  
"Did Kaiba get stuck in a tree again?!" Yugi asks.  
  
"No, it's even worse!" Mokuba says. "Seto's stuck in a well!"  
  
"Gadzooks!! We must help him!" Tea exclaims.  
  
The group goes out, follows Mokuba and as Mokuba said, Seto's stuck in a well.  
  
Tea says, "Egad! It's true! Kaiba IS stuck in a well!"  
  
"Kaiba, are you all right?" Yugi asks.  
  
Kaiba in little Timmy's voice says, "Help me Lassie! I'm stuck in the well!" (A/N: I don't own Lassie and I've never watched Lassie but heard of it in a Wendy's commercial! I've never been at Wendy's and I don't own it either! )  
  
"Lassie? I'm not Lassie!" Yugi goes next to a tree and cries.  
  
"It's awful! My brother thinks he's Timmy!" Mokuba goes next to Yugi, who is next to the tree, and cries.  
  
"Who?" Joey asks confused.  
  
Kaiba is yelling, "It's 'Whom?' not 'Who?'!!!! Don't you know proper grammar?!?!!?"  
  
Joey pauses then says, ". . . I like eggs?"  
  
"SCREW YOU!" Says Kaiba as he throws a shoe.  
  
Kaiba's Shoe hit's Joey on the head.  
  
Joey gets hit by the shoe and the overwhelming power of the 'HEART OF THE SHOE' knocks Joey unconscious.  
  
Tristen's eyes widen. "Where does he get those shoes?!"  
  
"I want my shoe back!" Kaiba says sniffing.  
  
"Alrighty then," Tristan says putting on his 'Super Gravitational Space Boots', floating down the well and hands the shoe back to Kaiba, then goes back up.  
  
Joey gets up calmly to say, "Tristen you idiot! Why didn't you pick up Kaiba while you were down there?!" And falls back unconscious.  
  
". . . I LIKE EGGS!" Tristan says after a long pause, then he takes off to Saturn.  
  
"Saturn? Why Saturn?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Because Saturn is made out of eggs!" Mokuba says smiling.  
  
Yugi nods, "Oh yea . . .!"  
  
"I have the solution!" Tea says after a long while of her not saying anything. She picks up Yugi and shoves him in the well.  
  
Mokuba frowns. "What will that accomplish?"  
  
"You'll see!" Tea says smiling.  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
Yugi falling hair first down the well.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! THE BRITISH IS COMING! THE BRITISH IS COMING!" Kaiba says, since it is very dark in the well he cannot see.  
  
Yugi is thinking, "Who does he think I am, Ryou?!"  
  
[Where Bakura is now]  
  
Bakura is playing a guitar.  
  
Ryou is singing, "Go Mickey you so fine, you so fine, you blow my mind go Mickey!" (A/N: I've been watching 'House of Mouse' lately! ; I don't own that!)  
  
Anyways . . . Back to Yugi and Kaiba . . .  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaiba screams. "They've sent 'Yugi Hair-like Missiles' at me!" Kaiba runs in circles around the well like an idiot. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SOLD THE BRITISH ARMY TO THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY PEOPLE!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Yugi is STILL falling, then finally his hair makes contact with the ground.  
  
[YGO! Fast Fact: Amazingly it turns out the mayor of 'Domino City' is a class A moron (maybe that's why he named it 'Domino?' or maybe everyone is crazy about games and this mayor loves to play dominoes?) and is very cheap and the bottom of the well is actually a large balloon]  
  
Yugi's Hair pops the balloon and the force of the helium blows both Yugi and Kaiba out of the well.  
  
Tristen is back from Saturn holding a plate of scrambled eggs. "Whew! Who cut the wind?!"  
  
"Gadzooks!" Tea exclaims. "That smells like Joey's armpits!"  
  
Joey wakes up from near death calmly. "WILL YOU STOP SNIFFING MY ARMPITS?!"  
  
Kaiba with a helium voice. "YIPPE! I'm free!" and runs off to fart up the world.  
  
Mokuba swallows a tank of helium just to sound like his brother (A/N: Awwwwwwww!) and says, "YIPPE! My bother's free!" He runs off to fart off the world. (A/N: Never mind . . . -.-;)  
  
Yugi in his normal voice, "Whew! Glad that's over!"  
  
Tea asks, "Why isn't your voice all high?"  
  
"It's already scientifically high and can't go any higher!" Yugi answers. (A/N: Actually in the dub version, Yugi's voice is sort of deep despite his size)  
  
"SAY WHAT?!?!! What did you say about my size?" Yugi screams. (A/N: Are you talking to me?!)  
  
Yugi rolls his eyes, "DUUUUUUH! And stop dissing my size!" (A/N: Hey! You're not supposed to find out about my 'Author's Notes'!!)  
  
". . . I LIKE EGGS!" Yugi says.  
  
Bakura and Ryou are both singing and playing guitars. "I'm looking, down on creation. Thinking, what the future has in stooooooore! It's the love that I found ever since you've been aroooooooound . . . "(A/N: That's not exactly the lyrics but I've sorta forgotten parts of the song . . .)  
  
Everyone joins along, "We've got the whole world in out hands! We've got the whole world in our hands!"  
  
Starts raining acid rain  
  
Everyone continues to sing, "we've got the whole world in our hands!" The Acid rain starts to burn through their skin and their inside become outsides.  
  
-  
  
That was . . . disturbing . . . I know it wasn't that funny! But I'm out of the funny fuel! OUT I TELL YA!!  
  
I need ideas! And stories to read . . . If you got a story you'd like me to read leave the story ID!!  
  
Anyways I made my own Music Videos! I made two both Yu-Gi-Oh! I might post it in my bio or post it in my next chapter (if I can).  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V Review! 


	3. Seto's Stuck in an Egg!

Yay! More reviews! WHOOPEE! I got some awesome ideas for this chapter! Some are from you! Well one anyways!  
  
Maximilionpegesus: Thanks for that great idea! I can combine my likeness for eggs and this story together and make an awesome chapter! WHOOPPEE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea are in Yugi's living room watching TV when nice, little, Mokuba comes running in.  
  
Mokuba says, "Guys! It's awful! Please, help me!"  
  
"What happened Mokuba?!" Tristan asks.  
  
"Did Kaiba get stuck in a well again?!" Yugi asks.  
  
"No, it's even worse! Seto's stuck in an egg!" Mokuba cries.  
  
"Gadzooks!! We must help him!" Tea exclaims.  
  
[_The group goes out, follows Mokuba and as Mokuba said, Seto's stuck in an egg_]  
  
"Egad! It's true! Kaiba IS stuck in an egg!" Tea comfirms.  
  
"Kaiba are you all right?" Yugi asks.  
  
Kaiba: . . .  
  
"How did this happen Mokuba?!" Tristan asks.  
  
Mokuba sniffs, "Well an enormous chicken appeared in the back yard . . . somehow . . . and Seto tried to destroy it and save me but instead it swallowed him whole and laid an enormous eggs!" Mokuba points at the egg that Kaiba is trapped in, "and now Seto's in it!"  
  
"Holy gosh! What happened to the chicken?" Tea asks.  
  
"It had to go . . . unexpectedly . . . " Mokuba says, hiding a gigantic chicken drumstick behind back.  
  
"Well . . . that's too bad! Let's get back to that show we were watching . . ." Joey says.  
  
[_Suddenly a portal near the egg appears and a shoe flies out hitting Joey on the head then the portal closes_]  
  
Kaiba's Shoe hit's Joey on the head.  
  
Joey gets hit by the shoe and the overwhelming force knocks Joey unconscious.  
  
Tea says, "Gadzooks! Joey has been hit by that shoe!"  
  
Mokuba sniffs and wipes his eyes with his sleeve, then says, "that never ceases to make me laugh." Mokuba laughs quietly and takes a bite out of chicken drumstick.  
  
Kaiba uses his telepathic powers to say, "does anyone mind giving back my shoe?"  
  
"Have no fear! TRISTAN IS HERE!" Tristan runs madly at the enormous eggs. "WHALA! WHALA! WHALA!" He waves his arms madly, crashes into the eggs and faints.  
  
Joey gets up calmly and says, "Tristan you idiot! We should have known better than to let you run madly at a gigantic egg!" And falls back unconscious.  
  
Tristan gets up calmly to say, "Well it worked when I punched that boulder!" And faints again.  
  
Joey gets up calmly to say, "you were just lucky that time!" And falls back unconscious.  
  
Tristan gets up calmly to say, "hey! It was worth a shot! And we should stop having a fight while being unconscious!" And faints yet again.  
  
Joey: . . .  
  
Tristan: . . .  
  
Yugi and Tea and Mokuba O.O; backs away from the unconscious/insane Joey and Tristan.  
  
"I have the solution!" Tea says, and picks up Yugi.  
  
"Oh no, not this again! My hair!" Yugi cries.  
  
Tea runs madly at the large eggs and uses Yugi's sharp hair to crack the egg.  
  
Egg gets cracked and all the yolk and clear stuff gets flying out.  
  
Yugi sniffs and says, "my hair! My precious hair!"  
  
"YIPPE! I'M FREE!" Kaiba cries, and runs off to dominate the chicken world.  
  
"YIPPE! MY BROTHER'S FREE!" Mokuba agrees, and runs off to help dominate the chicken world.  
  
"My hair!" Yugi wails.  
  
"I have the solution!" Tea repeats and scoops up a bunch of that clear stuff (A/N: It's sort of like spit don't you think? XD) and uses it to make Yugi's hair like Yugi's hair.  
  
Yugi sniffs and says, "Thanks Tea! My hair! It's back to perfection! The world is at peace once again!"  
  
Tristan and Joey gets up calmly from unconsciousness.  
  
Yugi and Joey and Tristan and Tea does a dramatic pose and the background is all dramatic and the whole scene freeze and gets into a cool effect.

* * *

Well that's that! Enjoy? Please read my other story!  
  
Love is Evil (LIE) story ID: 1356270  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V REVIEW! You all rock when you give me ideas!! 


	4. Seto's Stuck in a Garbage Can!

Finally a new chapter! Fanfic was down for a while and now when fanfic users update a story, weird symbols might replace commas and stuff . . . so I am going to try and use less punctuation as possible!  
  
Dudes! I need ideas in where Seto Kaiba should be stuck in! I can not think of everything myself can I? (A/N: Please notice I used -can not- instead of the abbreviation )  
  
Anyways I have decided that my goal for reviews in this story is 50! So the 50th reviewer will be . . . the 50th reviewer! Should I give out cookies? Well here's the 4th chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea are sitting on wooden horses (A/N: Don't ask -- ; did you know that Mokuba's name means wooden horse? Check google images and type in Mokuba! I don't own google) when who is to show up? Mokuba of course!_  
  
"Guys! It's awful! Please, help me!" Mokuba pleas.  
  
"What happened Mokuba?!" Tristan asks.  
  
"Did Kaiba get stuck in some egg again?!" Yugi exclaims.  
  
Mokuba answers, "No, it's even worse! Seto is stuck in a garbage can!"  
  
"Gadzooks! We must help him!" Tea exclaims.  
  
[_So, the group goes out, and follows Mokuba to a garbage can_]  
  
"Egad! Kaiba IS stuck in a garbage can! I think . . ." Tea says.  
  
Tristan frowns, "You think?"  
  
"I can't exactly see through metal you know," Tea says, sweatdropping.  
  
"Superman can," Joey boasts.  
  
"Actually I am surprised you can think," Tristan states.  
  
Tea: -.-; "you both are dolts," she says.  
  
"What is a dolt?" Joey asks.  
  
"It is another word for a national flag," Tristan lies.  
  
"Oh," Joey says smiling. =)  
  
"Kaiba! Are you alright?" Yugi asks.  
  
Narrator: -Silence-  
  
"WTF?! Did anyone hear that?" Joey says.  
  
Tristan asks, "Hear what?"  
  
"There was a voice! It said -Silence-!!" Joey says in a crazy manner.  
  
"Riiiiiighht kind of ironic huh?" Tea says.  
  
"Um . . . Why isn't my brother responding?" Mokuba asks.  
  
"Hmmmm . . . I think I have figured out why," Yugi says, pointing.  
  
Tristan and Tea and Joey and Mokuba looks.  
  
Narrator: -The rest of the gang looks towards to where Yugi is pointing and sees a Seto Kaiba shaped hole on the side of the garbage can-  
  
"There it is again! The voice!" Joey screams.  
  
"Screw the voice! What happened to my brother?!" Mokuba exclaims.  
  
"I bet the overwhelming scent of garbage made your brother to escape," Tea suggests.  
  
"BUT WHERE IS HE NOW?!?!?!?!?!??!?!" Mokuba starts to cry.  
  
"I bet the smell killed him! YIPPE! KAIBA'S DEAD!" Joey cheers.  
  
Mokuba cries harder.  
  
"-.-; Nice going Joey," Yugi says sarcasticly.  
  
Kaiba appears on top of the building the garbage can was behind. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'll kill you!" He gets his shoe out.  
  
"HA! What are you going to do? Hit me with your shoe?" Joey laughs.  
  
"No!" Kaiba takes out a gun that was hidden in his shoe. "I'll shoot you!"  
  
"Crap -.-;" Joey says.  
  
"I wonder if it hurts to wear a shoe with a gun in it . . ." Tristan wonders out loud.  
  
Kaiba shoots Joey with his gun.  
  
Kaiba's Gun: Err . . . Bang? BANG! And other gun noises . . .  
  
Narrator: -(Un)fortunately the bullet misses Joey by centimetres, or inches or whatever form of measurement you people are familiar with, anyways, even though the bullet missed Joey the overwhelming force around the bullet knocks Joey unconscious-  
  
Joey, before passing out, says, "Voice . . . again . . . " and falls unconscious.  
  
"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba cries happily.  
  
"LITTLE BROTHER! Wait that sounds stupid . . . MOKUBA! Much better . . ." Kaiba says.  
  
Mokuba asks, "Err . . . so . . . your alive right?"  
  
Kaiba replies, "Yeah but you took so long to rescue me I decided just to get out of there since it reeked so bad."  
  
"So you got us out here for nothing -.-;" Tristan says.  
  
"Heh, yeah sorry . . ." Mokuba apologizes.  
  
"Hey! In the other things you were stuck in does it mean you could've gotten out?" Tea exclaims.  
  
"Um . . . no?" Kaiba says.  
  
"So . . ." Tea says akwardly.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Kaiba says.  
  
"Err . . ." Yugi stands there.  
  
". . . Tea! It's your line!" Mokuba says.  
  
"Hmmmm? Oh yea! Gadzooks! Joey's dead!" Tea yells.  
  
"YAY!" Tristan uses his Moon Boots to go to Jupiter.  
  
"Egad! Tristan use his MOON Boots to got to JUPITER!" Tea says.  
  
Joey has un-fainted to say, "so? It's possible!" And faints again.  
  
"Can't you un-faint and just stay that way? -.-;" Yugi asks.  
  
"I have the solution!" Tea exclaims.  
  
"Crap -.-;" Yugi mutters.  
  
Tea picks up Yugi.  
  
"Here we go again -.-;" Yug says,  
  
Tea pokes the earth with Yugi's hair.  
  
Narrator: -It turns out the earth is actually a giant inflatable balloon and since Yugi's sharp hair pierced it, the earth pops-  
  
Joey has un-fainted again to say, "THE VOICE!!!!"  
  
Narrator: -Shut up already Joey-  
  
"Hey . . . if the earth was made of a giant inflatable balloon then why when we plant things it doesn't pop?" Kaiba asks logically.  
  
Narrator: -Will everyone please shut up already?-

* * *

Okay this is the worst chapter in the history of chapters! Flame me! Roast me! Send me to the dark world under the world! But before you do that, tell me where Kaiba should be stuck in next! If I don't get an idea then there really is no point for this fic to go on . . . And I know I used a lot of those comma thingies . . . oh well you know what they mean . . .  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V So review like mad! Need ideas people! 


	5. Seto's Stuck in a Refrigerator Box!

Man I haven't updated in a while huh? I have writer's block!! So horrible . . . I don't know where this chapters going to go . . . its pretty random this story is . . .  
  
Well let's make this chapter longer by answering some reviews from chapter 4 shall we?  
  
Goddess Of Anime: I never drank 10 soda cans in a row and I rarely go swimming . . . so . . . good for me right?!?!?!? I'll probably use your idea later on . . .  
  
KittKat: Both good ideas! I can see it now . . . Keep the ideas coming!!  
  
Game and Watch Forever: Yum! Cheese! I haven't eaten cheese for a while . . . Bet Kaiba hasn't either!  
  
Life's Light/animeangel: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your name got changed! Mine didn't because I already have numbers after my name . . . --;  
  
Darkdiva and her Yami Seth: Yes . . . His shoe is wonderful . . . yah . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

[_Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Tea are all walking home from school talking about rabid towels that has taken over Chicago (A/N: Don't ask --; I don't live in or own Chicago . . . ) when Mokuba gallops towards them on his leprechaun (A/N: Again . . . don't ask . . . I don't own no leprechauns!)._]  
  
"Guy's! It's awful! Please, help me!" Mokuca pleas.  
  
"HEY! It's coconut head again!" Tristan says happliy.  
  
"Coconut head?!?" Mokuba exclaims.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's drunk!" Joey says.  
  
"Isn't he under aged??" Mokuba asks.  
  
"Um . . . haven't you heard? The new drinking age in Domino is 13!" Tea says. (A/N: As I said before, Domino City has a messed up mayor)  
  
"Oh . . . I wish I knew how old I was . . ." Mokuba says sadly. (A/N: I researched Mokuba's age and I THINK he's between 11 and 13 . . .)  
  
"Err anyways let's go back to the fanfic . . ." Yugi says.  
  
"What happened Mokuba?!" Tristan exclaims.  
  
"Did Kaiba get stuck in some garbage can again?!" Yugi asks.  
  
Mokuba replies, "No, it's even worse! Seto's stuck in a refrigerator box!"  
  
"Gadzooks! We must help him!" Tea exclaims.  
  
Narrator: - So the group goes out, follows Mokuba, and as suspected, Seto's stuck in a refrigerator box -  
  
Joey screams, "AAAHHHHHH! WHY WON'T THE VOICES GO AWAY?!?!?" (A/N: For some reason I think I heard this somewhere before . . .)  
  
Narrator: - You can hear me?? -  
  
"Yes! Of course! WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE?!?!?" Joey says.  
  
Narrator: - The Authoress hired me to . . . um . . . narrate . . . No one else can hear me . . . -  
  
"THE VOICES! THE VOICES!" Joey yells and runs around in circles like a moron.  
  
Yugi and Tristan and Tea and Mokuba goes O.O;; and slowly backs away from the talking-to- himself insane Joey.  
  
"Egad! Mokuba's right! Kaiba IS stuck in a refrigerator box!" Tea exclaims.  
  
"Doors are shiny!" Tristan states.  
  
Yugi and Joey and Tea and Mokuba and (Kaiba in the box): O.O;;  
  
"Kaiba! Are you alright??" Yugi asks.  
  
Kaiba answers, "Of course! I am fine! What's wrong with suffocating in a refrigerator box??"  
  
. . .

* * *

. . .  
  
"Eh, this is the part where the Authoress gets writers block and have no idea what to do next in the story!" Joey says.  
  
"She needs a muse!" Kaiba suggests.  
  
"Moo!" A moose cries.  
  
Kaiba says, "OO;;; Um firstly not that kind of muse!! It's M-U-S-E!!! And secondly moose don't 'moo!'!!"  
  
"Hey! If one 'goose' is called a 'goose' and more than one 'goose' is called 'geese' then shouldn't more then one 'moose' be called 'meese'?" Tristan exclaims.  
  
Kaiba and Yugi and Mokuba and Joey and Tea: OO;;;;;;  
  
"It can be plural . . . like mosses!" Tea adds.  
  
"Maybe more than one 'moose' is simply called 'moose' like with 'deer' . . . one 'deer' is called a 'deer' and many 'deer' are called simply 'deer'," Joey says.  
  
"Why are we discussing grammar??" Yugi asks.  
  
"Because the Authoress still has writers block!" Tea says helpfully.  
  
"Oh . . ." Yugi says.  
  
"Moo!" The moose says.  
  
"That's so sad . . ." Mokuba says.  
  
"Um . . . Moo?" The moose says.  
  
. . .

* * *

. . .  
  
Narrator: - Eh, so anyways back to the story when Yugi asks if Kaiba is okay -  
  
"NOOOOOO! IT IS THE VOICE AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOO! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!" Joey breathes so hard that he faints.  
  
"What an idiot -.-;" Kaiba says.  
  
"THAT IDIOT IS HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM THE EVIL REFRIGERATOR BOX!!!" Tristan yells.  
  
". . . Look Tristan! A DOOR!" Kaiba says.  
  
"REALLY?!??!?! WHERE????????? WHERE????????" Tristan Runs around in a rectangular shape yelling 'WHERE???????' every once in a while.  
  
Tea and Mokuba and Kaiba and Yugi: O.O;;;  
  
"So . . . Let's rescue my brother!" Mokuba suggests.  
  
"I have the solution!" Tea Picks up Yugi.  
  
Yugi sighs, "Oh brother!"  
  
"Yeah!" Mokuba agrees.  
  
"It's an expression!!!" Yugi says angerly.  
  
". . . Saturn is made out of eggs!!" Mokuba supplies.  
  
Yugi and Tea and Kaiba: -.-;;;  
  
"Um . . . Is it just me or is everyone slowly going insane?" Tea asks.  
  
"BLOSSOM! BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP!! All their names start with B! And in the middle of their names there are double letters! Like 'SS' for 'Blossom' and 'BB' for 'Bubbles' and 'TT' for Buttercup!! " Yugi says. (A/N: I don't own 'Power Puff Girls' and haven't watched them for a LONG time . . . plus I didn't notice the double letter thing until now! ;)  
  
"-.-; I proved my point . . ." Tea Runs madly at he cardboard refrigerator box and cuts it with Yugi's sharp hair.  
  
"OH NO! Look what you did Tea! Now my hair has a paper cut!!" Yugi cries.  
  
Tea and Kaiba: --;  
  
"Oh well . . . if you can't beat them, join them! I'm so sorry Yugi!" Tea takes out tape and cotton to make a band aid and then 'band aid' Yugi's hair that has been paper cut. "There Yugi! All better!" She says.  
  
Yugi sniffs, "At least it's not bleeding . . ."  
  
"INSANE ARE ALL YOU! Backwards talking I am why? NOOO! Insane-ness your into sucked been have I!" Kaiba Runs around backwards and is speaking backwards.  
  
Mokuba and Tea and Yugi and Joey and Tristan: O.O;;;  
  
"Shiny door . . ." Tristan says, drooling.  
  
"POWER PUFF POWER! WHOOOOSSSSHHHH!" Yugi attempts to fly PPG style (A/N: You know . . . with the pink, blue and green lines following them?).  
  
"BAND AIDS! I'M SORRY YUGI! I WILL SAVE YOUR HAIR!!!" Tea Makes more tape and cotton band aids (A/N: I suggest that you don't do that . . . it doesn't work . . . and don't put salt on a cut too it'll BURN!!! I learned my lesson when I was making dough . . . and no super glue either . . .).  
  
"THE VOICE IS STILL HERE! I CAN SENSE IT!!!" Joey says before he Re-faints.  
  
"Let's go to Saturn! I'm sure that Saturnians would love to share their egg secrets with us!" Mokuba Hops on to Yugi. "BEAM ME UP SCOTTIE!" (A/N: I don't own that show that says that . . . since I never watched that show I have no idea what it's called . . . I don't own it by the way! I just read it in a book!)  
  
"Backwards speaking stop me make! Saying am I what understand don't I even! Evil are you! EVIL!!" Kaiba cries.

* * *

Eh, well that's chapter 5! It was so completely random . . . I just winged it . . . except for the 'moose' part . . . I was thinking of what to do in this chapter last night and I came out with the 'moose' idea OO;  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V I have problems . . . Until next time! Press the pretty purple/violet/lavender button! (A/N: I'm so color dense in the summer --; And in case you were wondering, the plural of 'moose' is simply 'moose' -- ; ) 


	6. Seto's Stuck in a TV!

Yep I still have writer's block . . . but I'm still writing! Isn't that stupid?? Anyways I created my own Fanfiction Web Journal! Check it out at:  
  
It has all the latest info on my Fanfictions! And I even put a Music Videos page there! I've made 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! Music Videos!  
  
This chapter will be random because I have writers block and no ideas --;  
  
Darkdiva and her Yami Seth: Thanks . . . I knew it was Star something! Oh well I don't own Star Trek or Star Wars or whatever show where they say 'Beam me up Scottie!' from the last chapter!  
  
This chapter will be a bit different from the other chapters! Because I suddenly got an idea from reading last chapter's reviews!  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers that suggest a form of technology for Seto to be trapped in! (Computer, TV etc.) You all gave me an awesome idea! This chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey were at Yugi's house for Tuesday Taco night were the gang makes tacos out of recyclable cardboard (they're that poor -.- ; and recycling helps the environment!) when little Mokuba runs in._  
  
"Guys! It's awful! Please, help me!" Mokuba pleas.  
  
"What happened Mokuba?" Tristan exclaims.  
  
"Did Kaiba get stuck in some refrigerator box again?!" Yugi asks.  
  
Mokuba replies, "No, it's even worse! Seto's stuck in the TV!"  
  
"Gadzooks! We must help him!" Tea says.  
  
Narrator: - So the gang goes out, follows Mokuba to the Kaiba Mansion, go into one of the living rooms and sees Seto Kaiba on TV -  
  
"IT'S THE VOICE AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Joey yells and runs around in circles like an idiot.  
  
Narrator: - -.-; why must the only person that can hear me in this story besides the authoress be an idiot?? -  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Joey screams.  
  
"Egad! Mokuba's right! Kaiba IS stuck in a TV!" Tea says.  
  
"Kaiba! Are you alright?" Yugi asks.  
  
Kaiba is sitting in his desk rambling about some important business sounding stuff! ;  
  
Tristan giggles, "Kaiba in the Box! HHEHEHEHEEHHEHEHEHE!" (A/N: I don't own the creation of Jack in the Boxes! .)  
  
Mokuba and Joey and Tea and Yugi: -.-;  
  
"Hello?!? Kaiba! Can't you hear me? ANSWER ME!" Yugi yells.  
  
Mokuba sniffs, "Give it up! He won't answer! He hasn't answered me all day! All he talks about is important business sounding stuff!!" Mokuba cries.  
  
Joey asks, "How'd he get in there anyways?"  
  
"I have no idea! He doesn't even watch TV! I'm the only one that watches TV and uses it for video games!" Mokuba replies.  
  
"Is this the only TV in the house?" Tea asks.  
  
"Yup! " Mokuba says, smiling.  
  
Tristan suddenly yells, "NO PROBLEM! SUPER TRISTAN WILL SAVE THE DAY!" (A/N: I don't own the creation of Superman and saving the day! .) Tristan attempts to go into the TV by throwing himself at the screen. Tristan painfully bounces off the screen. "OWIE! MMMOOOOOOMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!" Tristan Runs to Yugi and cries.  
  
Yugi and Tea and Mokuba and Joey: O.o;  
  
Tristan cries on Yugi's chest. MMMOOOOOOMMMMMMYYY! (A/N: It's not fluff! Really! Tristan and Yugi?! No! GET THAT IDEA OUT!! Oh yea and Yugi's standing on a couch and Tristan is standing up so . . . yea . . . YUGI'S NOT SHORT! He's just a late bloomer! Like me! )  
  
"OO; Um . . . there, there?" Yugi says and Pats Tristan's . . . head . . .  
  
Tristan smiles and says, "your heartbeat is so soothing . . . Mommy; the bad TV hurt my thinking place! (Head)"  
  
Joey and Mokuba and Tea and Yugi: O.O;  
  
"Um . . ." Yugi looks around nervously.  
  
Tea and Mokuba and Yugi and Joey: . . .  
  
A light bulb appears in a cartoon like fashion above Yugi's head. "Go to your daddy! Daddy knows how to cure a headache!" Yugi says.  
  
Tristan says, "OHKAY!" And Releases Yugi and goes to . . . _Dramatic silence as Tristan is to pick who is his 'daddy' _Tristan scans the people in the room and then jumps out the window yelling, "DDDDAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDYYYYY!! I'M COMING FOR YA!" And Runs off towards the horizon.  
  
Joey and Yugi and Tea and Mokuba: O.O;  
  
Mokuba: Hurry guys! We got to get Seto out of there before Barney gets on! (A/N: Thank God I don't own Barney! This is for you Rukida!)  
  
**In some other place in the world**  
  
Rukida: BARNEY! BARNEY! BARNEY!  
  
**Back at the Kaiba Mansion**  
  
"Is it just me or did I hear a person named Rukida yell 'BARNEY! BARNEY! BARNEY!'?" Joey asks.  
  
Narrator: - As some of you might have noticed, Joey can hear many things including me! -  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! THE VOICE HAS RETURNED! IT'S OUT TO GET ME!" Joey screams and jumps out the window.  
  
Tea and Mokuba and Yugi: O.O;  
  
"WE GOTTA SAVE MY BROTHER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Mokuba yells.  
  
"I HAVE THE SOLUTION!" Tea Picks up Yugi.  
  
"Not again! I won't worry . . . the Power Puff Girls will save me . . . they always had!" Yugi laughs quietly (A/N: Poor, poor Yugi . . . Tea has made the poor tri-coloured hair teen go insane . . .) "The Professor and the three perfect little girls made by sugar, spice and everything nice with an accidental dose of chemical X will save me!" Yugi Laughs quietly again. (A/N: I decided to watch Power Puff Girls so I can get some info! ; I don't own Power Puff Girls! But if the PPG are perfect then why do they always have these problems and make mistakes??)  
  
Mokuba and Tea: O.O;  
  
Tea thrusts Yugi's hair at the TV and slices it like cheese.  
  
The TV is sliced like cheese but no Kaiba comes out.  
  
"NOOOOO!! MY TV!! BARNEY!! Oh and my brother too!!" Mokuba cries.  
  
**In some other part of the world**  
  
Rukida: BARNEY! BARNEY! BARNEY!  
  
**Back at the Kaiba Mansion**  
  
Kaiba in whatever he wears when he goes to sleep walks down the stairs to which ever living room they are in and says, "what is all this commotion?! I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
"SEEEEEETTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Mokuba tackles Kaiba with a hug.  
  
Kaiba Brother Moments Fans: AAAAAWWWWW! XD  
  
(A/N: She's sane in this fic . . . I need someone to be sane okay?!) "Um . . . aren't you supposed to be in the TV?" Tea asks.  
  
"No . . . I have a cold . . . and I was sleeping when I heard a TV being sliced like cheese by a tri-coloured hair young teen," Kaiba replies.  
  
"But when I opened the TV this morning you were in it!!" Mokuba exclaims.  
  
"Oh! That was a tape of me explaining my new important business sounding idea! I was going to make copies and send it too a bunch of important business sounding people but I wanted to watch it first but then I got sick!" Kaiba explains.  
  
"Oh . . ." Mokuba says quietly.  
  
Yugi and Tea glares at Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba laughs nervously.  
  
Tristan soes a reverse jump from outside the window and is in the living room. Tristan is holding a turkey and says, "LOOK MOMMY! DADDY'S HOME!!" He holds up the turkey.  
  
Kaiba and Yugi and Mokuba and Tea and Turkey: O.O;  
  
Tristan sees Kaiba and yells, "AUNT VIVIAN!" He Drops the Turkey and runs towards Kaiba.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kaiba screams.  
  
Tristan chases 'Aunt Vivian' (A/N: I don't have an Aunt Vivian =( ) around.  
  
"O.O does that make me his uncle?" Mokuba asks.  
  
Tea Mokuba Kaiba Turkey Yugi: O.O;  
  
Tristan catches sight of Mokuba and yells, "SNIPPY!" (A/N: Just randomly making names . . .)  
  
"Snippy?!" Mokuba exclaims.  
  
Tristan says, "Suzie said you ran to join the circus! But I know you would come back!" Tristan Hugs Mokuba. "How was it like in the Hamster Circus?!"  
  
Turkey Yugi Mokuba Tea Kaiba: O.O;  
  
Joey reverse jumps into the living room.  
  
"SUZIE!!" Tristan yells, Runs and hugs Joey. "Look Suzie! Snippy's back from the Hamster Circus!" (A/N: Um I know Tristan has a real sister but I don't know her name . . . does she appear in the dub? Review!!)  
  
Joey asks confused, "Suzie?!"  
  
Joey Turkey Tea Mokuba Yugi Kaiba: O.O;  
  
"Who am I? Wait . . . I don't want to know!" Tea says.  
  
Tristan catches sight of Tea and says, "Hey Tea! What are you doing here? Would you like to meet my family?!"  
  
" Yay! I'm myself! =)" Tea says, smiling.  
  
"That's a good thing?" Kaiba asks.  
  
"--; Shut up Aunt Vivian!" Tea says.

* * *

For an authoress that has writers block this chapter is pretty long! Okay it's only 4 pages but that's one page more than I usually write!! By the way I have high school on September 2nd (but I don't start classes until the 3rd . . .) and I probably not update as much! I don't know how much homework is in high school! My first day of high school! Eep! It's an extremely big high school in spite of high schools! I'll get lost -.-;  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V your reviews will make me feel better! And remember to check out my site! 


	7. Seto's Stuck in a Picture!

It's almost been . . . a very long time . . . since I updated! Yeah . . .  
  
I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!!!!!! I got shot today!! By a needle not a gun . . . IT DOESN'T HURT! But I'm going to complain a lot anyways!  
  
You must all thank me! I lost a whole capsule of blood on my right arm and I'm still typing out this story! I should be conserving my energy but I promised on my web journal that I'll update either this story or 'No Sanity Allowed' today! Hey wait . . . I could just delete that post! --; oh well.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! How did you know that Seto's going to get stuck in a picture in this chapter! STOP READING MY MIND!! Runs around in circles like an idiot  
  
Egyptian Lobster Guy: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA! Shoves self out the window and into a giant . . . frog . . . thing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea where at Yugi's house combing Yugi's pet emu (A/N: don't ask) when Mokuba runs into the room._  
  
Mokuba yells, "Guys! It's awful! Please, help me!"  
  
Tristan asks, "What happened Mokuba?"  
  
"Did Kaiba not get stuck into some TV again?" Yugi asks.  
  
Mokuba sweatdroppes and says, "-.-; One LITTLE mistake and you're scarred for life!"  
  
Joey groans, "EHHHH! Get to the point kid!"  
  
"Oh yeah! No, it's even worse! Seto's stuck in a photograph!" Mokuba cries. (A/N: It's the same as a picture!)  
  
Tea screams, "GAD-FREAKING-ZOOKS! WE MUST FREAKING HELP HIM!"  
  
"Eh?!" Mokuba says, confused.  
  
Tristan shakes his head, "Must have been those cardboard tacos!"  
  
Narrator: - _I QUIT! The FREAKING blonde haired kid keeps getting hyper when I narrate! _-  
  
Joey iss running around in circles screaming, "EEP! EEP! EEP!" He starts running around in an equiangular shape. "EEP! EEP! EEP!"  
  
Narrator: - _[**Sighs**] So the gang goes out, follows Mokuba to the Kaiba Mansion, goes to another living room far from the TV and sees a photograph of Seto Kaiba on a desk _-  
  
Joey screams, "EEP! EEP! EEP!"  
  
"Um . . . Joey's broken!" Yugi says.  
  
_Tristan hits Joey on the temple with a spoon._  
  
Joey twitches and screams, "PEE! PEE! PEE!"  
  
"The restroom's upstairs . . ." Mokuba says helpfully.  
  
Joey continues to scream, "PEE! PEE! PEE!"  
  
"Now he's even more broken!" Yugi groans.  
  
Tea says, "I don't think he needs to go to the bathroom . . ."  
  
_Tristan Stabs Joey with a fork._  
  
Joey twitches and screams, "EEP! PEE! EEP! PEE!"  
  
Yugi and Mokuba and Tristan and Tea: -.-;  
  
"EE-FREAKING-GAD!!! Kaiba IS stuck in a FREAKING picture! THAT IS SO FREAKING WEIRD!" Tea exclaims.  
  
Kaiba's Picture says, "HELP! I'm stuck in a FREAKING picture!"  
  
Tea thinks, "Hmmm the picture doesn't move when he talks! IT'S CURSED!"  
  
"I CAN SAVE YOU KAIBA! POOOOOOOWEEEEEEEEER PUUUUUUUUUUFF POOOOOOOOOWEEEEEEER!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi screams and then turns into a pen.  
  
Tristan cries, "MMOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMYYYY!"  
  
Narrator: - _See chapter 6_ -  
  
Joey twitches and yells, "HOOOOOOOOLY CRAAAAAP! A PEN! I THOUGHT THAT WAS ONLY A LENGEND!" Joey starts to Sing. "Oh yea and I can hear voices IN MY HEAD! In my head! Oh yea! I can hear voices IN! MY! HEAD!" (A/N: I made that song up . . . )  
  
Tea giggles and starts drawing a moustache and devil horns on the picture. She says, "so we he comes out, he'll be a crazy devil guy! HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEEHHEHEEHHEHE!" Tea skips to Candy Land. (A/N: Don't own)  
  
Kaiba's Picture screams, "HEY! Get me out of here already!"  
  
"NEVER FEAR! TRISTAN'S HERE!" Tristan says and takes out a magical beach ball and floats to a giant plum.  
  
"That helps -.-," Mokuba says sarcastically.  
  
Joey twitches and yells, "EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP! PEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! WHERE'S YOUR BATHROOM?!?!?!"  
  
Mokuba screams, "UPSTAIRS!!"  
  
"TOO LATE!" Joey says.  
  
Everyone else that is left starts to scream in horror, "EEEPPPPP!!!"  
  
Joey breathes and screams, "NOOOOOOO! This is so FREAKING embarrassing!"  
  
Everyone except Joey: -.-;  
  
Tea and Tristan appears to say, "It's snowing sharp knives!"  
  
Everyone else screams, "YAY!" And goes outside to make Knife-Men.  
  
Joey is laughing. "I'm being stabbed and losing a lot of blood and will die if I don't get any medical treatment in 3 seconds, but it's OKAY!!!!!!!! PPPFFFFTTTT!" Joey dies.  
  
Yugi says, "JOEY'S BROKEN AGAIN!"  
  
Tea screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! . . . What were we talking about again?"  
  
Tristan giggles and says, "OOPA!"  
  
"What . . . am . . . I . . . doing . . . here??" Mokuba says in confusion.  
  
Tea giggles, "You live here silly! You poky . . . orange . . . what was . . . I . . . saying?"  
  
"I think that we are losing so much blood that our memories are . . . eating . . . cups . . . of . . . OOPAAAAAAAA!" Tristan concludes.  
  
Yugi screams, "PPPOOOOOOWWWEEEERRR PPPUUUFFFFFF PPOOWWWEEERRRRR! Lookie! A . . . dude . . . thing . . . water? No . . . . Yugi! It's a . . . . Thing! YUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGIIIII!"  
  
Mokuba giggles, "Silly porcupine! You are YUUUUUUUUGGGGIIII! HEHEHEHEHE! Why is everything so . . . red . . . and . . . gum . . . like?"  
  
"Sticky! Not gum like! Hey! Isn't that YUUUUUUUUGGGGGIIII? Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy! I'm . . . a person! Who am . . . you . . . purple?" Tea asks.  
  
"Heeeeyyy! I'm still . . . not . . . dead . . . ! It stopped snowing . . . sharp . . . green?" Joey says, in a daze.  
  
Yugi giggles some more, "My Knife-Man is so . . . cheese . . . tastes . . ."  
  
Tristan asks, "OOPA?"  
  
"Looooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!" Yugi says.  
  
"We . . . have to save . . . my brother . . . from . . . OOPA!" Mokuba says.  
  
**[Meanwhile]**  
  
Kaiba who is in the room right next to the room where the Gang was before they went outside to kill themselves is thinking, "Where are those idiots?? I was hiding in this room and pretending to be stuck in that picture!" He goes outside.  
  
Yugi yells, "Where's YUUUUUUUGGGGIIIIIII?"  
  
Tristan replies, "OOPA?"  
  
"Why is . . . the . . . veeeeeerrrrrrrooooooooommmmmmm!" Tea says.  
  
Kaiba laughs, "Yes! My plan is working! Now they will slowly die from blood-loss!" Kaiba Runs off to take over the world.  
  
"BIIIIIIIGGGGGG! Person!!! Guy!!! That!!! I . . . like! And . . . hero! GUYYYYYYY!" Mokuba yells, and then Runs off to get medical help so he can run off to help take over the world.  
  
Tristan says, "OOPA?"

* * *

EEP!!! Un-funny chapter! I have school! They are trying to un-funny me! Eeeeeehhhhhh!  
  
No one reviews anymore anyways! Probably school! Or you all remembered how to read and discovered my stories were . . . not . . . purple . . . of . . . OOPA!  
  
Yep this chapter has lots of blood lost . . . okay so I didn't lose a whole lot of blood from a little shot but I'm still complaining!!  
  
V REVIEW! And if you have a Yu-Gi-Oh! Story that you'll like me to read THEN LEAVE ME THE STORY ID IN THE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Seto's Stuck in a Freeway!

Hello all! Err yes new chapter . . . This chapter is going to be different . . . . I think? Who knows! I'm just the authoress!  
  
Yes and go to my site I have important news that I'm too lazy to write here! Darkshadow-23.cjb.net  
  
School is dulling everyone's funniness (that's actually a word . . .)  
  
So I'll be winging it again . . . I'm always winging it anyways!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
-  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were at Yugi's living room playing go fish with Yugi's monopoly board (A/N: IT'S POSSIBLE!) when Mokuba somehow breaks in . . .  
  
Mokuba: Guys! It's awful! Please, help me!  
  
Yugi + Joey + Tristan + Tea: -_-; *glares*  
  
Tea: Didn't we lock that door . . .?  
  
Tristan: He's stuck in something isn't he?  
  
Mokuba: Heh . . . well . . . yeah . . .  
  
Yugi: *Sigh* where is it this time?  
  
Mokuba: In the middle of a freeway in L.A. (A/N: Don't own)  
  
Tea: How'd he get there??  
  
Mokuba: *shrugs*  
  
Joey: Can we NOT save him this time? I'm starving!  
  
Mokuba: Well . . . OKAY! ^__^  
  
So . . . the gang decided to take a little break from saving Kaiba and makes spaghetti with old shoe laces, newspaper strips, and err well . . . worms *cringe* *twitch* (A/N: Tight budget . . .)  
  
Joey: *Burps* that was the best meal I'd have since Yugi's Cardboard Taco Tuesdays (see chapter 6)!  
  
Yugi: ^_^ I do try  
  
Tea: What did you think Mokuba? Better than any of those fancy chiefs at your mansion makes eh?  
  
Mokuba: *Stomach is making such painful and sickening sounds that it can't be described by writing and shouldn't be heard by children under the age of 16 and over* I think I'm going to die!  
  
Tristan: LET'S WATCH *INSERT CURRENT CHILDREN UNDER 4'S FAVOURITE AFTERNOON PROGRAMMING HERE* *Turns on TV*  
  
TV Announcer Dude: We interrupt *INSERT CURRENT CHILDREN UNDER 4'S FAVOURITE AFTERNOON PROGRAMMING HERE* for this important news cast (A/N: News cast? That's not right. . .)  
  
TV Announcer Lady: Thank you TV Announcer Dude, this afternoon at 4:38pm (A/N: Made up time) we found the injured body of the CEO of Kaiba Corporations, Seto Kaiba, in the middle of the main freeway at Los Angeles, California U.S.A. Scientists have proven that his shoe was stuck in a wad of gum and he was unable to pull himself out in time for the oil truck to hit him  
  
TV Announcer Dude: The officials have moved him back to the Domino Hospital for further treatment  
  
Joey: . . . I wonder why he didn't just take his shoe off . . .  
  
Yugi: Look on the bright side! He won't hurt you with his shoe any time soon! ^__^  
  
Joey: YAY ^__^  
  
Mokuba: *Starts to cry* NOOOOOO! BIG BROTHER!  
  
Tea: Come on! It's just Kaiba! I have no siblings and I turned out fine! *Starts twitching and runs over to a doorknob and stuffs it into her mouth and starts sucking on it* HEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! *turns into a . . . sponge . . .*  
  
Tristan + Mokuba + Yugi + Joey: O_O  
  
Mokuba: . . . No I must get hurt too! So I can join my brother at the hospital! ^__^  
  
Yugi: . . . Can't you just visit him or something?  
  
Mokuba: NO! I've ran off to blow up the world with my big brother and if I have to hurt my self by *INSERT WAY TO END UP IN THE HOSPITAL HERE* so I can join my brother, Seto Kaiba, my idol and soon-to-be supreme ruler of the world!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Joey: RULERS ARE COOLIO! *Is wearing an armour made of school rulers*  
  
Tea: In real life siblings don't get along anyways! WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR FRIGGIN' BROTHER! WE SAVED HIM TONS OF TIME BEFORE!!!!!!!! *Picks up Mokuba and starts to shake him* SNAP OUT OF IT MAN!  
  
Mokuba: But isn't it in my character script to worship me brother with all means necessary?!  
  
Tristan: Well, the authoress is currently distracted by the commas in this chapter so you can act normal!  
  
Oh! Shiny commas . . . shiny . . . *starts twitching*  
  
Mokuba: YES! I CAN FINALLY BE MYSELF! *Starts drinking red whiskey* (A/N: My English teacher and my class had a weird conversation about the colour of whiskey today! O.o;)  
  
Yugi: I CAN BE NORMAL TOO! I'M NOT REALLY INNOCENT! LOOKIE ME!!!!!!!!! *Starts shaving his . . . armchair . . .*  
  
Joey: AND I'M ACTAULY SMART! I'm the guy that discovered that 4 + 4 = 8!! I'M FAMOUS DAMMIT! I ALSO CREATED THE WORD 'DAMMIT'!  
  
Tristan: AND I'M ACTUALLY HILARY DUFF'S EVIL TWIN! (A/N: . . . I dunno why I picked her for that)  
  
Tea: I'M A PHONE! Wait . . . Didn't I just turn into a sponge?? The authoress is too lazy to check . . .  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Shiny . . . quotation marks . . . or was it commas? Periods? Damn I forgot . . . what the heck?! Who cares! All punctuation marks are coolio! Or was it shiny? Crap! What have I been eating?! I FORGOT WHAT'S GOING ON!  
  
~Anyways~  
  
Tea: I HAVE THE POWER OF MEDAMORPHOSIS! *Turns into a clock*  
  
Tristan: *Chucks Tea out the window to check if time really does fly*  
  
Mokuba: SEVEN UP! PEE IN A CUP! Wait . . . I like 7up! SCREW YOU ALL! *Turns into a turkey*  
  
Tristan: DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think . . . is this the right story? And who was Mokuba? My hamster right? Or was it a gerbil? SOMEONE GET THE FRIGGIN' AUTHORESS BACK!  
  
Yugi: YOU CAN PUT LEAD IN MECHANICAL PENCILS BUT OU CAN'T PUT IT IN PENS!!!!! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?!  
  
Joey: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU FOOL!!!!!! I WILL NO LONGER TAKE THIS INMATURE VERBAL ABUSE!!!!! *Flicks Yugi's nose*  
  
Yugi's Nose: WHHAAAAAAAHH! Yugi! Tristan flicked me! ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE THAT FROM HIM?!?!?!?  
  
Yugi: NO! OF COURSE NOT! (A/N: Oh yeah, and I don't own 7up or Hilary Duff) *Starts picking up 7up balloons which are actually like water balloons except filled with 7up instead of water hence the name '7up balloons' and starts chucking it at Tristan*  
  
Tristan: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! IT BURNS!!!! IT BUUUUURRRRNNNSSSSS!!!!!!! *7up is burning his skin O.o;*  
  
Yugi: CRAP! I BURNED ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!!  
  
Yugi's Nose: MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY PLAN FOR WORLD DOMINATION IS NEARLY COMPLETE! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW! SEE YOU IN SANTA'S MAGICAL VILLAGE YOU FOOLS!!! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! *Turns into a cloud and blows up*  
  
Tea: The statement you have just made has nothing to do with spaghetti; therefore I shall not forward this into a conversation of the subject previously stated *turns into a plate of spaghetti*  
  
Joey: SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS! ALL COVERED WITH CHEESE! I LOST MY POOR MEATBALL! THAT SPOKE JAPANESE!!!!!  
  
Tristan: *Is still burning and in pain* didn't the authoress use that already a long time ago??  
  
Mokuba: Who knows?! She's still distracted by . . . grammar stuff!  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
WHY MUST I HAVE AN ISSUE WITH GRAMMAR!!!! I HAVE TO DO A STUPID ENGLISH ASSIGNMENT ABOUT A STUPID POEM ABOUT A GUY AND A GIRL THAT'S IN A COTTAGE EATING COTTAGE CHEESE OR SOMETHING AND THE TWO OF THEM ARE IN LOVE OR SOMETHING AND THE GIRL GOES TO SLEEP FOR GOD-KNOWS-WHY AND THE DUDE STANGLES HER AND THEN HE KISSES HER ON THE CHEEKS AND SHE BLUSHES BUT SHE'S FRIGGIN DEAD SO HOW CAN SHE FRIGGIN' BLUSH?! AND THEN HE GOES OUT INTO THE RAIN WITH HER FRIGGIN' DEAD BODY AND THEY FALL ASLEEP OR SOMETHING?! AND EVERYTHING'S QUIET?! HOW CAN IT BE QUIET IF IT'S RAINING?! DOES HE CONTROL SOUND OR SOEMTHING?! IS HE SO OBSESSED WITH SOUND AND THE GIRL TALKS A LOT SO HE KILLS HER?! WHAT THE BLOODY?! IS THE GUY DEAD TOO?! WHAT THE FRIGGIN' *INSERT SWEAR HERE* *Continues to rant about the STUPID BLOODY POEM THAT MAKES NO BLOODY SENSE BUT HAS TO WRITE A PARAGAPH ABOUT WHAT IT IS BLOODY ABOUT!!!!!!* God I hope my English teacher is not reading this right now . . .  
  
~Err anyways . . . ~  
  
Tristan: . . . Okay . . . But if the authoress is over there . . . THEN WHO THE FRIGGIN IS WRITING THIS CHAPTER?!?!?  
  
Narrator: - IT IS I! THE ALMIGHT NARRATOR! And while we are discussing grammar here is a grammar fact: When someone asking 'who is it' for some reason, 84% of the world says "it's me" and they are actually wrong! They are supposed to say "it is I" or else it is bad grammar!! -  
  
Joey: NOOOOOOO!!! THE VOICES IN MY HEAD ARE GETTING SMARTER AND TALKING ABOUT GRAMMAR! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!  
  
Mokuba: *The red whiskey is making him twitch* BIIIIGGGG BBBRROOOOTTHEERRR IIII'LLLLL SAAAVVVVEEEEE YOOOOUUUUU FROM GETTING MEDICAL TREATMENT THAT CAN REALLY SAVE YOU AND ME TRYING TO HELP OUT WILL JUST MAKE YOU SUFFER MORE AND DIE SLOWLY!!!!  
  
Guy from English Class that is obsessed with the fact that whiskey is greenish and NOT red but I forgot his name and when I make up names or forget names I make their names/titles real long because I'm real sorry for forgetting people's names and making people up because I'm a sad and lonely person: WHISKEY IS NOT RED DAMMIT! IT'S GREENISH! JUST BECAUSE IT TASTES RED DOESN'T MEAN ITS RED!!!!  
  
Tristan: . . . wordy aren't we . . .?  
  
Yugi: Aren't I supposed to be obsessed with Power Puff Girls?!  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
*Is being chased by giant Power Puff Girls' heads with their giant eyes glowing*  
  
-  
  
Well . . . this chapter stunk! I say that about mostly all my chapters . . . what the heck they all stink! *Starts giving all chapters she's ever written digital showers and baths* DAMN IT!!!!!  
  
This chapter is one page longer . . . I think I'm turning into one of those authors/authoresses that don't update for a long time! That's why I'm trying to make the chapters longer for like . . . apologies and stuff!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ Review please! Yeah . . . 


	9. Seto's Stuck in the Hospital!

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE! I'M STILL ALIVE!!! I'm only writing this because fanfic is down at the moment -_-; YES! YOU ALL KNOW MY DARK SECRET!!!! INSTEAD OF WRITING I SHAME AWAY TO THE SITE AND READ STORIES WHILE TWITCHING IN AN ABNORMAL FASHION!  
  
. . . For those who read my other story, 'No Sanity Allowed' they know my Yami and Chibi has abandoned me forever since I conveniently forgot about them . . . yes . . . they are replaced by Dude, Guy, Person and Man . . .  
  
SillyJilly and Anime*Angel: Yes it was actually Joey who flicked Yugi's nose but it was switched to Tristan, it was originally supposed to be Tristan but the part where Joey says something was cut off so it looked like Tristan said it! STUPID FANFIC! I'LL KILL YOU GOOD!!!  
  
*Starts twitching* Yes I ended 'Love is Evil' I'm evil! And love is evil so I'm love?? That makes no sense! Anyways I'm going to make this like 'No Sanity Allowed' and whenever you reviewers as questions I'll answer them . . . so . . . yes . . .  
  
Also October 6th is the day I joined fanfiction.net! ^__^ a one year anniversary for me! Yay . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
-  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea are having their annual twitching contest *twitches* when Mokuba runs in.  
  
Mokuba: Guys! It's awful! Please, help me!  
  
Tristan: Shouldn't Kaiba be in the hospital?!?!? He can't be stuck in anything!  
  
Mokuba: Well duh! He's stuck in the hospital! ^__^  
  
Yugi: But he needs to be in the hospital in order to live!  
  
Joey: . . . what's you point?  
  
Yugi: . . . I . . . Like . . . Cheese??  
  
Mokuba: You guys are right . . .  
  
Tea: So . . . it might be a boring day for us then eh?  
  
Mokuba: I'M HUNGRY!  
  
Joey: OOOHH! I WANT CARDBOARD TACOS!!  
  
Mokuba: After that spaghetti?! (A/N: See chapter 8) NO WAY!  
  
Yugi: *Sniff* are you saying my cooking is bad?? *sniff*  
  
Mokuba: YOU CAN LIVE OFF IT!!!  
  
Yugi: WWWAAAHHHH!  
  
Joey: HOW DARE YOU DISS YUGI'S FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!  
  
Mokuba: EEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!  
  
Yugi: : ) GET HIM JOEY!!!!  
  
Joey + Tea + Tristan + Mokuba: O_____o;  
  
Yugi: Err I mean . . . don't . . . hurt him . . . yes . . . heheheheehheehehehhe! STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!  
  
*Suddenly the oven timer thingy goes off*  
  
Tea: . . . What was that . . .?  
  
Yugi: Eh . . . nothing! I didn't hear the oven timer go off! Did you? No? Of course not! Nothing's in the oven! Nah! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! STOP SATRING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!  
  
Mokuba: Maybe we should check your oven just in case . . .  
  
Yugi: NO!!!!!! THERE'S NOTHING IN THE OVEN DAMMIT!!!!!  
  
Tea: You know . . . I haven't seen your grandpa lately . . .  
  
Yugi: Oh . . . um . . . well you see . . . he had to go . . . on a trip! Yea! A dig in Egypt! Yes . . . HEHEHEHEHEHHEEHHE! LALALALLALALALALALA! NOTHING IN THE OOOOVVVVEEEENNNN! STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!  
  
Joey: Is there something you're not telling us Yugi?  
  
Yugi: NOTHING IS WRONG! EVERYTHING IS FINE! LET'S ALL SING A SONG DEDICATED TO HOW NORMAL AND NOT WRONG EVERYTING IS!!!! LALLALALALALALALA! HEHEHEHHEHEHEE!  
  
Tristan: Err . . . Yugi . . .  
  
Yugi: YOU ALL KNOW TOO MUCH!!!! *Shoves himself out the window which is not actually a window, but holes on the walls that resembles windows because they are too poor to buy glass ^_^*  
  
Everyone else: O_____o;  
  
~Meanwhile . . . ~  
  
Kaiba: *In the hospital um . . . yes . . .*  
  
Yugi: *Climbs through the window and enters Kaiba's hospital room*  
  
Kaiba: Hey Yugi, how nice of you to . . .  
  
Yugi: *Is twitching holding a knife on his hand* Hello *twitch* Kaiba *twitch* HEHEHEHEHHEE!  
  
Kaiba: What . . . are you going to do?  
  
Yugi: *Twitches* Me? Oh nothing! HEHEHHEHEHE! But the Power Puff Heads (A/N: Don't own Power Puff Girls) is telling me things Kaiba . . . yes . . . *twitches*  
  
Kaiba: What are you talking about?!?  
  
Yugi: *Twitches* you've been a bad, bad boy this year . . . HEHEHEHEHHEEHE! Every time I'm watching my Power Puff Girls show YOU get in trouble and I have to go save you . . . this has to stop sooner or later!  
  
Kaiba: NOOO! I'M TOO BLUE EYED TO DIE!  
  
Yugi: *Twitches* Die? What are you . . . oh you mean the knife? Heh! I just like holding it! It isn't even real see! *Pulls a hidden switch and realistic looking blood appears* See, every Halloween Joey pretends to be a normal guy handing out candy then I appear in a dark coat and 'stabs' him with my knife and he pretends to die and the kids run screaming and we steal all the candy they dropped!  
  
Kaiba: Oh . . . so what are you going to do?  
  
Yugi: *Starts twitching . . . you'll see . . .*  
  
*Later . . . *  
  
Joey: Y'know Yugi's been gone a long time! Think something happened to him??  
  
Tristan: He must've found out we opened the oven and discovered . . . *dramatic pause* THAT HE WAS OVENING (A/N: uh . . . not a real word . . .) A PLATE OF SPAGHETTI!!!!  
  
Tea: THAT'S WHY IT TASTES SO GOOD!!!  
  
Mokuba: Well anyways, I'm going to the hospital to visit my brother! ^__^  
  
*Later . . . *  
  
Mokuba: WHAT THE BLOODY - I mean what are you guys doing here?  
  
Joey: HOSPITAL FOOD!!!  
  
Tristan: YAH!  
  
Joey + Tristan: *Starts running around the hospital and stealing food from patients*  
  
Tea + Mokuba: -_-;  
  
Mokuba: What are you doing here Tea?  
  
Tea: I'M A NURSE NOW! HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE! *Mugs a nurse and starts running around the hospital* FRIENDSHIP SAVES YOUR LIVES! SO BE MY FREAKING FRIENDS OR I'LL CHOP YOU UP PUT YOUR GUTS IN THE BLENDER AND FEED IT TO MY NEW FRIENDS AND THEY'LL BE LIKE 'What's in this?' AND I'LL BE LIKE 'MY ENEMIES'!!!!!! MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!  
  
Mokuba: . . . O_O; *Opens the door to Kaiba's room* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HOLY CRAP!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: *Has Kaiba's body but Blossom's head from 'Power Puff Girls'* (A/N: Because . . . she's smart! It's either her or Bubbles because they both have blue eyes!)  
  
Mokuba: HOLY CRAP!  
  
Yugi: *Has Yugi's body but Bubble's head because . . . they're both . . . blonde?*  
  
Mokuba: HHHHHHOOOOOOOLLLLLLLYYYYYY CCCCCCRRRRAAAAAAPPPP!  
  
Kaiba: *Holds up a Buttercup's head* come, Mokuba . . . join the program . . . . *Laughs evilly*  
  
Mokuba: ._. Yes master . . . *Puts on Buttercup's head . . . because they are both black haired . . .*  
  
Tea + Tristan + Joey: *Goes into Kaiba's room*  
  
Kaiba + Mokuba + Yugi: *slowly turn their heads towards them while creepy violin music is in the background*  
  
Joey + Tea + Tristan: HHHHHOOOOOOLLLLLLYYYYYY CCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAPPPPPP!  
  
Yugi + Kaiba + Mokuba: *Holds up "INSERT VILLIANS FROM POWER PUFF GIRLS HERE BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY WATCH THAT SHOW SO I DON'T KNOW ALL THE VILLIANS HERE"'s heads* hello guys . . . come and . . . join the program . . . . *Laughs sinisterly*  
  
Tristan + Joey + Tea: ._. Yes masters . . . *creepy violin music fills that background*  
  
-  
  
Yup . . . short and crappy chapter . . . next chapter will probably resume to normal . . . so WHAT SHOULD SETO KAIBA BE STUCK IN NEXT?! THIS CHAPTER IS CRAP! GIMME IDEAS OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'll look at past reviews too . . . so yeah! If I pick one of your ideas I'll put your penname up . . .  
  
4 pages . . . it's longer than usual right? If I make the font size 24 . . . them how many pages would that take up . . . NO! MUSTN'T DO THAT!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ Just review my sanity deprived chapter . . . 


	10. Seto's Stuck in his Shoe!

HIYA ALL! I'm writing this a long while from when it is updated (about a week and a couple of days =P) . . . I wanted to out this up on Seto Kaiba's birthday! Which is on October 25th!!! Since this story is all about him! So it's going to be an extra long chapter!! Because every time I get the chance during this week I'm going to write a little! THIS CHAPTER BETTER BE LONG!!!  
  
Yah I'm going to answer some reviews! (Not them all only the one with questions and one that interests me! I'm picky!!)  
  
BlueEyesWhiteCheesecake: HOLY CRAP! I SHOULD DO THAT! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT! I HATE YOU FOR YOUR GOOD IDEAS!! I'M GOING TO BE MADE FOR 7 WHOLE SECONDS!!! . . . . . . . Okay! Not mad anymore! I'M GOING TO USE THAT IDEA!!!! I think . . . unless I forget -_-; I'M NOT THAT FORGETFUL! I PASSED MY ENGLISH POETRY TEST DIDN'T I!!! I REMEMBERED HOW TO SPELL ONOMOTOPOEIA!!!!!!!!  
  
Also thanks to everyone else that suggested to Kaiba being stuck in his shoe, unfortunately I'm too lazy to check back on all the reviews -_-;  
  
SillyJilly: REALLY?!??! I thought it had gone wrong ever since Yugi used frog's pee and geese poop as a substitute for gel!!  
  
Goddess Of Anime: OOH! THAT TURKEY THING IS FROM MY OTHER STORY 'What Yugi Does On A Saturday' CHAPTER 4!! DIDJA READ IT?!?!?!? I think you did *forgets* I'm too lazy to check reviews!! I'll do it . . . next year! YAY!!!! (This is your review from chapter 8)  
  
-  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea are *INSERT HUMOROUS ACTIVITY HERE BECAUSE I'M STARTING TO RUN OUT OF STUFF FOR THEM TO DO AND WHAT'S MORE FUNNY THAN YOUR OWN IDEAS?!??!!??!?!!* When a man comes running in.  
  
Man: Guys! It's awful! Please, help me!  
  
Tristan: WHO THE *INSERT CURRENT VERY VOILENT SWEAR HERE* ARE YOU?!?!  
  
Man: Uh . . .  
  
Yugi: Where's Mokuba?!  
  
Man: Um . . .  
  
Tea: WHERE IS MY KEEERRROOOPPPPPEERLLLAAATIIIAAA?!?!?!?!  
  
Man: TOO MANY QUESTIONS!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Joey: SNAP OUT OF IT MAN!! *Slaps Man with a paper spoon he found on the ground about 3 and a half years ago and have been his favourite eating utensil since then*  
  
Man: Paper spoon . . . *drools*  
  
Joey: NOO! MY PAPER SPOON! DIE YOU FOOL!!! *Attempts to kill Man but doesn't for God-Knows-Why* Okay Spoonie . . . you are too young to see this violence . . .  
  
Narrator: - WHERE IS THE LOVE?!?!? WHY CAN'T WE JUST LIVE TOGETHER IN PEACE?!?!?! WHY??!?! WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!??!! *Starts sobbing* -  
  
Joey: THE VOICE HAS RETURNED!! HIDE SPOONIE!!! *Hides behind Yugi but unfortunately . . . Yugi lacks stature* (A/N: Remember the Duel against Odion in Battle Blimp? He hears this little voice in his head?? HE HEARS VOICES!!! Doesn't anyone else find that disturbing?!)  
  
Tea: . . . Anyways . . . Who are you???  
  
Man: I'm filling in for Mokuba!! ^__^  
  
Tea: WHY?!!  
  
Man: The budget on the show has been cut! I'm not little (Mokuba Fans: AND CUTE!) so I'm less paid!!!  
  
Yugi: I REMEMBER YOU!!!! YOU'RE PROFESSOR UTONIUM!! (A/N: DID I SPELL THAT RIGHT?!?!?!?)  
  
Man: HOW DID YOU KNOW??!!?!?!?  
  
Yugi: ^_____^! PROFESSOR!!! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH??!?!?!  
  
Man that turns out to be Professor Utonium: No! YOU HAVE FIGURED OUT MY TRUE IDENITY! NOW YOU ALL MUST DIE!!!  
  
Yugi: YAY!!! ^__^  
  
Everyone else including Professor Utonium except Yugi: -_______-;;;  
  
Yugi: OHMYGOSH!! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU AND SAMURAI JACK ARE ONE AND THE SAME?!?!?!?! (A/N: Don't own both Power Puff Girls or Samurai Jack and I don't watch them either but I know they are made by the same producers! AND COMMERCIALS PROVE THAT THEY ARE THE SAME PEOPLES!!!)  
  
Professor Utonium: . . . THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Guys! It's awful! Please, help me!!  
  
Tristan: Major Déjà vu here . . .  
  
Mokuba: EEEEEEIIIIIIIIIKKKKKK! SCREW MY BROTHER!! IT'S PROFESSOR UTONIUM!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: YYYYYEEEEEEAAAHHHH! ^__^  
  
Professor Utonium: CRAP! I'M NOT AN ANIME CHARACTER! I'M A CARTOON!!!!!  
  
|  
  
~Meanwhile . . . ~  
  
|  
  
Kaiba: *Wrists are tied up and is hanging over a pool of deadly sea creatures* darnnit . . . where's Mokuba?!  
  
|  
  
~Back at . . . where ever the heck they are~  
  
|  
  
Yugi + Mokuba: *are stroking the stuffed head of Professor Utonium*  
  
Tea + Tristan + Joey: O__O;  
  
Joey: That was the most terrifying thing that I have ever witnessed!! GOOD THING MY SPOONIE DIDN'T SEE IT!!!  
  
Tea: What has happened to Mokuba and Yugi?!?  
  
Tristan: They REAAAAAAAAAALLY like that show . . .  
  
Tea: Erm, Mokuba? Aren't we supposed to be saving your brother's life or something??  
  
Mokuba: EH?!?!?!? OH YEAH! My brother's is stuck in . . . *Dramatic pause* . . . HIS SHOE!!!!  
  
-  
  
DUM!! DUM!! DUM!!  
  
What will happen to Seto? Will the gang save him before it's too late? Didn't we see Kaiba earlier hanging above a pool filled with water and deadly sea creatures?? How did he get from there to being trapped in his own shoe? Why don't I know? I'M THE ONE WRITING THIS STORY!! WHY AM ASKING SO MANY CRAPPY QUESTIONS?!?!??!  
  
The next chapter of 'Seto's in Troubles' will continue . . . RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
-  
  
The last few seconds ago on 'Seto's in Trouble!'  
  
|  
  
Mokuba: Guys! It's awful! Please, help me!  
  
Tristan: What happened Mokuba?!  
  
Yugi: Did Kaiba get stuck in some hospital again?!  
  
Mokuba: No, it's even worse! Seto's stuck in a tree!  
  
Tea: Gadzoo- wait a minute . . . didn't he already get stuck in a tree?  
  
Mokuba: Did he? ?_?  
  
Joey: Yeah he did! A long time ago!  
  
Mokuba: Well, he's been stuck in so many things I'm starting to forget!  
  
Joey: Who cares! WHERE IS HE FREAKING STUCK IN?!  
  
Mokuba: *Flips through script because the authoress is sadly trying to attempt to make the story pretend have a plot so she can be proud of herself* A SHOE!!! Hehe! I KNEW THAT!!  
  
Tea: GADZOOKS! WE MUST SAVE HIM!!!  
  
|  
  
Now, back to the next few seconds of 'Seto's in Trouble!'  
  
Narrator: - I LIKE CHEESE!! BUT I DON'T LIKE CHEESECAKES!!! LALALALALLALALAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WWWWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOPPPPPPPPDDDDDDIIIIIIIDDDDDDOOOOOOOO! ^__^ -  
  
Joey: O.o;  
  
Tea: Egad! Kaiba is stuck in his shoe!  
  
Yugi: Kaiba are you alright?!  
  
Tristan: *Starts humming* HUMPTY DUMPY SAT ON THE WALL! HUMPTY DUMPTY HAD A GREAT FALL!!!!  
  
Joey: YOU FOOLISH FOOL!! This has nothing to do with Humpty Dumpty! The old lady that lived in the show maybe but not Humpty Dumpty!!  
  
Kaiba: ARE YOU COMPARING ME TO AN OLD LADY THAT LIVED IN A SHOE?!?!?! *Somehow throws his other shoe at him*  
  
Joey: HEHEHEHEHHE! I WON'T GET HIT THIS TIME!! *Takes out a gun and starts shooting at Kaiba's Shoe*  
  
Kaiba's Shoe: *Continues to hurtle through the air towards Joey*  
  
Joey: *Gun somehow breaks so he is desperate so he takes the bullets and starts chucking them at Kaiba's Shoe*  
  
Kaiba's Shoe: *Quickly runs to the store and buys a bullet-proof vest and returns to where ever they are and continues to tear through the air at Joey*  
  
Joey: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Aw crap -_-; *Shoe hits his head rendering him unconscious*  
  
Tristan: IN YOUR FACE YOU HUMTY DUMPTY HATER!!  
  
Tea: DOOD! Humpty Dumpty is like, in da past man!  
  
Tristan: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!! *Starts crying*  
  
Mokuba + Tristan: HUMPTY DUMPTY IS MY HERO!!! *GASP* YOU LIKE HUMPTY DUMPTY TOO?!?! I DO TOO! *Hugs each other*  
  
Mokuba: YAY! If my brother doesn't get out alive I can have a new brother!!  
  
Tristan: WHAT EVER YOU SAY SNIPPY!!!  
  
Mokuba: -_-; Oh well! It's a start! ^__^  
  
Kaiba: *Sniff* WHAT ABOUT ME?!  
  
Yugi: *Crackles evilly* don't worry Kaiba you can join me and my gang of Rare Hunt- er I mean . . . friends? (A/N: You see what I did with that?! Hunt- er?? Hunter? HEHEHEHHE! SOMETIMES I'M SO SMART I SCARE MYSELF!!!)  
  
Kaiba: O_O  
  
Yugi: Yes . . . the Power Puff Palace!!! (A/N: I made it up . . . but I'm not surprised if it's already been made!)  
  
Kaiba: NNNNNNOOOOO! I WON'T GO BACK! I QUIT A LONG TIME AGO!!  
  
Mokuba: NO! Don't go back to it Seto! IT'S SECOND-HAND POWERPUFF POWER!!!!  
  
Tea + Tristan: O_O?  
  
Yugi: *Swirly eyes* Come to me Kaiba! RETURN TO THE POWERPUFF PALACE AND RULE AS THE HIGH PRIEST AS I RULE AS PHAROAH!! FOREVER!!! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!  
  
Kaiba: ._. Yes . . . master . . .  
  
Mokuba: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!! Wait . . . how can you mind control my brother with your eyes while he's in a shoe and can't see anything??  
  
Yugi + Kaiba: . . .  
  
Yugi: It's a fanfic! ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!!! Yes, even the dangers of war and darkness that has spread throughout our mother earth for the past centuries we must all work together and make sure true peace and happiness is restored in out world once again.  
  
Kaiba + Mokuba + Tea + Tristan: O_O  
  
Yugi: . . . What?!  
  
Tea: Yugi! You were so . . . so . . . *twitch* MATURE!!! *Cringe*  
  
Yugi: IMPOSSIBLE!!! I AM IN NO WAY MATURE AS YOU HAVE SAID! MY IMMATURITY IS BEYOND THE ONE OF A CHILD'S!  
  
Tristan + Mokuba + Tea + Kaiba: O_O  
  
Tristan: *Cough* MATURE! *Cough*  
  
Yugi: SILENCE!! I'M NOT MATURE YOU FOOLS!!!  
  
Joey: *Pops back to life* I've never seen this side of Yugi before!  
  
Some Random Guy: *Sniff* our little Yugi is growing up *sniff*  
  
Tea: Yo man! Who da heck are you?  
  
Some Random Guy: *Shrugs* I'm not even sure if I really exist! *Turns into a grain of sand*  
  
Joey: OH MY GOD!! SOME RANDOM GUY THAT I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT TURNED INTO A GRAIN OF SAND!!!  
  
Tea: That is so stupidly smart!!  
  
Kaiba: That's an oxymoron  
  
Tea: *Sniff* no! You're a moron! *starts to cry*  
  
Kaiba: -_-; that's not what I meant -_-;  
  
Yugi: I'm not mature! I'll prove it! *Attempts to twitch but fails* POPPYCOCK!  
  
Ryou: *Appears* *GASP!!!* A British curse! THAT IS SO MATURE!! *Disappears*  
  
Yugi: NOOOOO! Da - da - dammmmmmm - daaaa - maaa - aaaa - aaammm! *Attempts to swear but fails* POPPYCOCK!!! *Covers mouth* POPPYCOCK! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! *Holds his head*  
  
Tristan: Mommy's mad! I'M GOING TO BAKE SOME CHEESECAKE FOR HER!!!  
  
Narrator: - NO! ANYTHING BUT CHEESECAKE! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO! *Attempts to kill himself by throwing himself at Joey's bullets that are on the ground but fails* POPPYCOCK! -  
  
Joey: IT WAS THE VOICE!! IT MADE YUGI MATURE!!  
  
Yugi: YOU FOOL! I AM NOT IN ANY FORM OF MATTER, MATURE!!! *Pulls out a pie and line graph showing the increase dropping rate of his maturity and lectures the others about it* SEE?!  
  
Tea + Joey + Mokuba + Kaiba + Tristan: *Starts clapping* THAT WAS SO MATURE!!!  
  
Yugi: POPPYCOCK!!!! *Pulls out a scientific model of his DNA and a chart containing the particles of immature matter and explaining how immature he is by twisting the laws of the kinetic molecular theory and explaining his experiments and observations of his immaturity within the last six months*  
  
Tristan + Mokuba + Joey + Tea: ?_?  
  
Kaiba: ^__^ I understood that  
  
Yugi: *Starts to cry* I'm immature! Really I am!  
  
Mokuba + Tristan: *Links arms* Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall! Humpty Dumpty had a great fall! All the king's men and the king's horses can't put Humpty together again! (A/N: Is that how it goes?? *Forgets*)  
  
Joey: Don't worry Spoonie the bad egg man won't hurt you anymore! *Laughs insanely and drinks a cup of paper*  
  
Yugi: *Goes to a corner hugging his knees and starts sniffling* I'm immature! I KNOW!!! *Shoves self out the window*  
  
Tea: Nah, you're just suicidal not immature  
  
Yugi: FINE!!!! *Uses lightning as a twitching mechanism* HAH!!!  
  
Tristan: Now you're just insane, but still mature!  
  
All except Yugi: ^__^  
  
Yugi: *Twitch* Must *cringe* be *shudder* IMMATURE!!!!  
  
Kaiba: So . . . anyone planning to help me get out of my shoe?  
  
Tristan: Yeah, so, how'd you get in there?  
  
Kaiba: O.O  
  
|  
  
~Flashback~  
  
|  
  
Kaiba: BEWARE OF THE TADPOLES!!!!  
  
Mokuba: *In slow motion* BBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGG BBBBBRRRRROOOOOTTTTTHHHHHEEERRRRR HHHEEEELLLLLPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEE!!!! EEEEEPPPPPPPP!!! *Falls into a pit of deadly tadpoles*  
  
Kaiba: *Not in slow motion* *falls to his knees* NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKUUUUUUUBBBBBBAAAA!!!!!  
  
|  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
|  
  
Kaiba: *Sniff* I lost my best brother that day *sniff*  
  
Mokuba: What? That never happened! I'M RIGHT HERE!!  
  
Kaiba: *Sniff* sometimes I can still hear his voice . . .  
  
Joey: *Sniff* that's so sad . . . wait a minute! What do you mean 'best'?  
  
Kaiba: Err . . .  
  
Mokuba: Huh? THERE WERE OTHER BROTHERS?!?!? HOW COULD YOU SETO!!! WWWAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! *Runs behind a conveniently placed tree and cries*  
  
Kaiba: Forgive me Mokuba . . . where ever you are . . .  
  
Mokuba: I'M RIGHT HERE!!!  
  
Kaiba: *Sniff* I miss him so much . . .  
  
Mokuba: WE WERE HAVING LUNCH TOGETHER ONLY HALF AN HOUR AGO BEFORE YOU GOT STUCK IN A SHOE!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Poor, poor Mokuba . . . *sniff*  
  
Mokuba: AAARRRRGGGGHHH! THAT NEVER HAPPENED!!!!  
  
Kaiba: The memory is too hard to bear! *Starts sobbing*  
  
Mokuba + Yugi + Tristan + Joey + Tea: -_-;  
  
Kaiba: Let me loose from this unholy shoe and visit my brother's grave!  
  
Mokuba: ?_? A GRAVE?!?!? EEEEPPPP!  
  
Tea: I HAVE THE SOLUTION!!! *Picks up Yugi*  
  
Yugi: NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO HAVE MY HAIR RUINED!!! I STILL HAVEN'T ACHIEVED MY GOAL IN BEING IMMATURE YET!!! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Tea: MUHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA!!! *Somehow frees Kaiba from being stuck in his show without destroying his shoe with Yugi's hair*  
  
Kaiba: FREEDOM!!! Now I must go to my brother's final resting place . . .  
  
Mokuba: I'M RIGHT HERE!!!  
  
Kaiba: MOKUBA?!?!?!?  
  
Mokuba: DUH!!!  
  
Kaiba: *GASP!!* *Runs up to Mokuba and hugs him* IT'S A MIRACLE!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: -_-; Works for me . . .  
  
-  
  
THERE!! 8 pages! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I should be ending this story right now because it's Seto Kaiba's birthday!!  
  
But I won't because I still got a bunch of stuff to write about this story! You know . . . those things you get sometimes . . . ideas! YEAH! I KNEW THAT!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ YIPPEE!!! REVIEW!!! 


	11. Seto's Stuck in the Powerpuff Palace!

This is probably going to be the second last chapter . . . Because I've ran out of ideas!!! This is a random story but since Kaiba has to be stuck in something it requires SOME planning . . .  
  
Yes. Now I answer reviews.  
  
Goddess of Anime: I like Odion better than Rishid . . . because at first I couldn't pronounce it O_O;  
  
Rubberducky64: What slow motion part?! You mean with the tadpoles? BEWARE OF THE TADPOLES!!!!  
  
Nameless Chibi Cloud: . . . How the heck did you know that I'm going to use that for the last chapter?!?! You people stop reading my minds!!! Yes I have more than one mind! I'M THAT SMART! HAH!!! I planned ahead and that idea for the last chapter was made when I first wrote the first chapter!! Did that make any sense?  
  
Oh crap. I JUST forgot what Kaiba was going to be stuck in. Oh. My. God. I'm such an idiot -_-;  
  
OH YEAH! I remember now!!! This idea is from Egyptian Lobster Guy!! Yay. I remember now . . . hehehe . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
-  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were playing "When Penguins Attack" the board game that darkshadow-23 made up and lost a law suit attributing it, when Mokuba runs in!  
  
Mokuba: Guys! It's awful! Please, help me!  
  
Tristan: What happened Mokuba?!  
  
Yugi: Did Kaiba get stuck in some shoe again?!  
  
Mokuba: No, it's even worse! Seto's stuck in the Powerpuff Palace!  
  
Tea: Egad! We must save him!  
  
Narrator: - The group goes out and follows Mokuba to the Powerpuff Palace -  
  
Joey: OHMYGOD!! THE VOICE IS - Oh whatever. Screw that -_-; *starts smoking* (A/N: Don't smoke =))  
  
Tea: Gadzooks! Kaiba IS stuck in the Powerpuff Palace!  
  
. . .  
  
Tristan: Where's Yugi?  
  
Yugi: *Dress in black with a cape like all the other super villains* YOU FOOLS! YOU WOULD'VE NEVER GUESSED THAT IT IS I, YUGI MOTOU THAT TRAPPED SETO KAIBA IN THE POWERPUFF PALACE DID YOU?!?! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Everyone else except Yugi: . . . Um actually we did . . .  
  
Yugi: -_-; SILENCE YOU FOOLS!!! IF YOU WANT LITTLE SETO KAIBA BACK YOU'LL HAVE TO DUEL ME FOR HIS FREEDOM!!!  
  
Mokuba: Little?! Even I'M taller than you! (A/N: It's true!! Yugi's hair just gives everyone the illusion that he's taller than Mokuba!)  
  
Yugi: SILENCE YOU INSOLENT FOOL! OR YOUR BROTHER WILL BE THE NEW SLAVE OF THE POWERPUFF PALACE!!!  
  
Mokuba: *Starts twitching* NO!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!  
  
Joey: I'll duel you! And then I will claim the title as the King of Games! IN KAIBA'S FACE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
~3 minutes later~  
  
Joey: *Swirly zombie eyes* ._. Must serve the Powerpuff Girls! (A/N: Don't own) Must honour the Powerpuff power! Oh yeah and I'm not going to smoke anymore! Only chocolate smoke! ^__^  
  
Tea: I'll duel you too!  
  
Tristan: Joey couldn't beat Yugi! Why do you think you can?!  
  
Tea: Because I'm his friend and *INSERT BORING FRIENDSHIP SPEECH HERE* (A/N: I'm still not a Tea hater or a Tea fan but she IS starting to get on my nerves -_-;)  
  
~0.0003741 milliseconds later~  
  
Tea: Wow. I totally suck at this game! Oh well! PINK IS COOLIO!!! ._. Powerpuff power!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: Oh what the heck! ._. PPPPPPOOOOOOOWWWWWEEERRRR UUUUUPPPPPPP PPPOOOOOOOOWWWWEEEEERRRRPPPPUUUUUUUFFFFFFFSSSSS!!!! (A/N: Hey! That semi- rhymed! ^_^)  
  
Yugi + Joey + Tea + Tristan + Kaiba: ._. Come on Mokuba . . . join the program . . .  
  
Mokuba: *Eyes are getting swirlier and smaller* O.O Yes . . . o.o . . . Master . . . NOOO!! MUST RESIST!! I HAVE TO SAVE MY BROTHER!!!!  
  
Kaiba: *In a creepy monotone voice* ._. But Mokie (A/N: Kaiba used to call Mokuba that . . .) I am in no trouble . . . The Powerpuff Palace has been so good to me . . . join us Mokuba . . . join me . . .  
  
Mokuba: NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!! *Starts twitching*  
  
Kaiba: *Still in a creepy monotone voice* Come Mokuba . . . before the tadpoles arrive . . . then no one can save you . . . hurry Mokuba . . . the ttttaaaaddddpppppoooollllllleeeeessss . . .  
  
Mokuba: NO! ANYTHING BUT THE TADPOLES!!! You're lying! You wouldn't do that!  
  
Kaiba: *Still in monotone mode* It isn't my choice Mokuba . . . the ones that protest against our Powerpuff Palace Power must be punished!!!  
  
Mokuba: NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!!!  
  
Kaiba: *Monotone voice* It's too late now Mokuba . . . the tadpoles have arrived! Good bye . . . Little brother . . . *drifts away* ._.  
  
Mokuba: *Starts to cry* NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/N: Okay, my friends over and she's reading this as I write it and she's crying because this moment is so sad ?_?;)  
  
Tadpoles: *Starts attacking Mokuba with their killer . . . tadpole-ness!*  
  
Mokuba: *Is wrestling with the tadpoles in a killer match to the death!* (A/N: Hey! I just noticed that the last chapter's title is an alliteration! ^__^)  
  
Kaiba: *Eyes are slowly getting bigger* ._. . . . Mokuba . . . o_o . . . little brother . . . O_O!!! MOKUBA!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: *Still fighting the tadpoles* BIG BROTHER! Don't give into the Powerpuff Power!!!  
  
Kaiba: I'LL SAVE YOU MOKUBA!!! *Chucks his shoes at the tadpoles ninja style*  
  
Tadpoles: NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!! *Gets chucked at by Seto's Super Shoes*  
  
Mokuba: YAY! BIG BROTHER!!!  
  
Kaiba: MMMMMMOOOOOOOKKKKIIIIEEEE!!!!  
  
Mokuba + Seto: *Hugs each other*  
  
Kaiba Brother's Moments Fans: ^__^ AAAAAAAWWWWWWW  
  
Darkshadow-23: O_O; I'm writing way too much Kaiba Brother's Moments aren't I??  
  
Yugi: NNNOOO! MY SPELL HAS BEEN BROKEN! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!! IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Yes it has! Thanks to my brother's help I am free from your mind control!!  
  
Tea: And now I will destroy your Powerpuff Palace with YOUR OWN HAIR!  
  
Yugi: NOO!! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I CANNOT BETRAY THE POWERPUFF POWER!!  
  
Tea: *Picks up Yugi and destroys the Powerpuff Palace with his hair*  
  
Yugi: *Falls down on his knees* NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
-  
  
There! Hah! Yugi is sort of insane and evil in this story/chapter O_O; well that's different! It's like he and Kaiba has switched roles . . . anyways I'm not sure how the last chapter will end up! I was going to make this the last chapter but I promised in my Fanfiction journal that I might end it at the 12th chapter unless I get more ideas!!! Give me a good idea for what Kaiba should be stuck in and I'll continue! ^__^ Also, chocolate smoke is stale -_-; it tastes bad  
  
Meanwhile I have a new story up! It's humour again! O_O; you all must be annoyed with all my humour stories huh? Well this one is crappy! Because it's not written in script like all my other ones . . . except for 'Ryou Bakura's Birthday Special!' It's called 'Progressive Insanities of Bakura' or PIB O_O; here's the story ID: 1603122  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ Review with ideas!! ^__^ 


	12. Seto's Stuck in Himself!

LAST CHAPTER!! Yes, this is the last chapter! The end! Over! So I hope it turns out okay! I've been having a bad month . . . this month . . . first 'No Sanity Allowed' got deleted and then I nearly get hit by a car the next day -_-; What you don't believe me?! Smell my pants! It smells like broken car parts and gasoline! SMELL MY PANTS DARNIT! Well there is more info on both of that on my website darkshadow.cjb.net! So go there on news on 'No Sanity Allowed' and me nearly getting killed ^_^  
  
Also if anyone knows a good fanfiction site with Yu-Gi-Oh! In it then please review or e-mail me at shenron@darkshadow-23.cjb.net! THANKS!  
  
Well here are the reviews I'm answering from the last chapter:  
  
Shadow's Girl12: Hey! You're the 100th reviewer! THAT MEANS YOU GET TO BE IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF 'Seto's In Trouble!' The last chapter is this one . . . so . . . yes . . .  
  
Dragonlady1220 (AKA Liz: She doesn't ALWAYS say it but she usually does . . . and good suggestions, some have already been suggested but . . . yeah . . . Him stuck in himself is this chapter but it was suggested before you I think  
  
Crazy buttafly: What are you talking about . . . last chapter . . . thanks for the idea anyways!  
  
Kamehameha: No . . . it over . . . DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! OVER!! *sobs*  
  
Life's Light/anime*angel: YOU CAN SO DUEL IN 3 MINUTES AND/OR 0.03741 MILLIDSECONDS!!! I'LL SHOW YOU!!! *sobs again*  
  
Mittens no Hikari: Naw, I'm Canadian and Thanksgiving was last month *nods* but good idea and thanks!  
  
Kittkat: Yah I make longer chapters when I get ideas! The minimum for my chapters (in ANY story) is 3 pages . . . I made some longer because of Seto's birthday and I didn't update as much and I actually had ideas! Really? I'm talking about the chocolate smokes that you unwrap and you just eat the chocolate inside . . . personally I think that's a bad idea because more kids might smoke in the future . . .  
  
SillyJilly: I don't know how that'll work . . . but IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!! *sobs again -_-;*  
  
Sharpie Marker 666: Tadpoles. Are. Evil. BEWARE THE DESTRUCTIVE POWERS OF TADPOLES!!!  
  
There might be a sequel for 'Seto's in Trouble!' but only if you guys want it . . . Just vote if you want it or not in you review, also suggest a title for the sequel if you want it! Check my bio or site from time to time to see if there is or isn't going to be a sequel!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
-  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were reading 'No Sanity Allowed' just when it got deleted so they're really mad and are going to kick fanfic's . . . err I mean Mokuba's here! ^_^;  
  
Mokuba: Guy's! It's awful! Please, help me!  
  
Tristan: What happened Mokuba?!  
  
Yugi: Did Kaiba get stuck in some other person's Powerpuff Palace?! BECAUSE IF HE DID I'M GOING TO KICK THAT PERSON'S *CENSORED*!!!  
  
Mokuba: O.o; No, it's even worse! Seto's stuck in HIMSELF!  
  
Tea: Egad! We must-  
  
Joey: HOLY *CENSORED* NO! HE'S STUCK IN HIMSELF?!?!? As in Kaiba stuck in Kaiba?! That's horrible! Even Kaiba doesn't deserve to be stuck in Kaiba! That's just cruel and unusual!!!  
  
Tristan: How can he be stuck in himself?  
  
Yugi: Hasn't he been stuck in himself for the last 16 years? (A/N: He's 16 . . . right . . .? Oh well, he can be 8457208310937538 years old for all I care!)  
  
Mokuba: No! He got stuck in himself for over 2 hours! I don't think he can go on! IT'S TERRIBLE!!!  
  
Joey: Calm down Mokuba! Here, have a chip *Hands Mokuba a chip* we'll figure this out!  
  
Mokuba: Hey! This isn't a chip! It's mashed up newspaper that's been deep fried!  
  
Tristan: Joey is so cheap!  
  
Tea: Yeah! He's so cheap he doesn't even PAY attention! HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Reviewers: BBBBBBBOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Tea: . . . what? Too soon?  
  
Reviewers: THAT JOKE SUCKED!!! YOU SUCK! WE HATE YOU!!! *Goes to the corner and sobs because of the lame-ness of the joke*  
  
Tea: IT WASN'T MY FAULT! The authoress is writing this!!  
  
Darkshadow-23: FFWWEEEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE!!! FEAR MY MIGHTLY POWER OF CREATING STUPID LAME JOKES!!!! *Turns into mist and disappears*  
  
Reviewers: . . . that was queer . . .  
  
Tea: Anyways . . . GADZOOKS! WE MUST SAVE HIM!!  
  
Narrator: - You all know what happens, they follow Mokuba and Kaiba is stuck in himself! ISN'T IT OBVIOUS! YOU ALL HATE ME DON'T YOU?!?!? WELL I HATE YOU TOO! WAIT! DON'T GO! I LIED! I LOVE YOU ALL! I'M SO SORRY I LIED! COME BACK! NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!! *sobs* I'M SO ALONE!!!!! -  
  
Joey: -_-; man this voice is getting more annoying!  
  
Narrator: - Annoying huh?! I'll show you annoying you freak show! WWWAAAAHHH! WWWWAAAHH! WWWAAHHH! How do you like that huh?! Only you can hear me so you will only be annoyed! WWWWAAAHHH!! WWWWAAAHH! What?! Can't ignore it?! Huh? WHO'S ANNOYING NOW?! Me? Okay then! WWWWWAAAAHHH! WWWWAAHHH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! -  
  
Joey: SHUT IT! YOU ARE SO FREAKING ANNOYING!!!  
  
Narrator: - Still annoying? WWWAAHHH! WWWAAHHH! OH GOD I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! I'M SO ALONE!! *sobs hysterically* Let us be friends again I beg of you! *Sobs more* I'm so alone! PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!! *sobs* -  
  
Joey: Talk about mood swings -_-;  
  
Narrator: - What? Not a forgiving person eh? WELL WWWWWAAAHHH! YOU SUCK I HATE YOU!!!! *Runs away sobbing* -  
  
Joey O.o;  
  
Yugi: Kaiba! ARE YOU OKAY?!?!  
  
Kaiba: Yeah . . . what are you doing here?!? I won't join your evil Powerpuff Power Palace Power Powerpuff! (A/N: Say that 5 times fast!)  
  
Yugi: I'M AFRAID YOU HAVE NO CHOIVE YOU FOOL!!! MUHHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *Stabs an innocent floppy disk that just happened to be just lying there*  
  
Floppy disk: X_x  
  
Kaiba: NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: *Runs in* don't worry big brother! We're here to get you out of yourself!  
  
Kaiba: What are you talking about?! YUGI WANT ME TO JOIN HIS EVIL CULT AGAIN!!!  
  
Mokuba: Naw! Yugi isn't like that!  
  
Yugi: *Has a halo over his head, is dressed in white, with wings, has an aura of purity and innocence on him, is smiling while standing on a cloud and stroking the floppy disk politely*  
  
Mokuba: ^_^ see!  
  
Kaiba: *Is suspicious*  
  
Mokuba and the others: *Turns from them and discussed how to save Kaiba*  
  
Yugi: *Is surrounded by fire, wearing dark colors, with a crazy, insane glint in his eyes, an air of evil around him and stabbing the floppy disk with his flaming pitchfork/trident thingy*  
  
Kaiba: NNNNNNOOOO! I BURNS!!!!!! *Starts chucking surgical gloves at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *Is angel-Yugi again* IT HURTS!! *Cries*  
  
Everyone but Kaiba: *Glares at Kaiba*  
  
Yugi: :)  
  
Mokuba: Being stuck in yourself must be making you mean Seto! We've got to get you out of yourself!  
  
Kaiba: Are you sick or something?! The only way to get me out of myself is to kill me!  
  
Joey: Hey . . . *is thinking of killing Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: WWWWAAAIIITT! That's not what I mean!  
  
Joey: YES! FINALLY A WAY TO KILL KAIBA WITH AN EXCUSE!!!  
  
Kaiba: A crazy, insane excuse that isn't really an excuse!  
  
Joey: Works for me!! *attempts to kill Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *Throws Seto's Super Shoe at him* (A/N: I have so many alliterations lately -_-;)  
  
Joey: NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!! *Falls over dead*  
  
Tea: HOLY *UNCENSORED BUT IF IT WAS REALLY UNCENSORED THEN IT WON'T BE 'UNCENSORED' BUT THE WORD 'SHIT' BUT ISN'T SO IT'S TECHNICALLY CENSORED BECAUSE IT DOESN'T SAY 'SHIT' BUT I SAID 'SHIT' TWICE ALREADY SO IT ISN'T REALLY CENSORED* YOU KILLED JOEY!!!  
  
Everyone else besides Tea: . . . so?  
  
Tea: So nothing! I just haven't said anything for a while!  
  
Shadow's Girl12: *Appears, blinks, disappears*  
  
Kaiba: . . . What was that all about?  
  
Tristan: That was completely pointless!  
  
Yugi: Probably a sad attempt to make the chapter longer . . .  
  
Shadow's Girl12: SILENCE YOU FOOLS! I came, I heard, I saw! That should be enough for you people! What more do you want from me?! YOU ARE SO UNCONSIDERATE! *Runs away sobbing*  
  
Tristan: Why are so many people sobbing?!  
  
Narrator: - OH MY GOD! JOEY'S DEAD! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE ANNOYED HIM!!! *Falls to the ground sobbing in pain and sorrow*  
  
Mokuba: That was also pointless! Joey's dead and he's the only one that can hear the Narrator, so the Narrator talking to completely pointless!  
  
Yugi: *Looks around nervously* what are you talking about Mokuba . . .? I don't hear anything . . . What 'Narrator'? *Laughs nervously*  
  
Tea: Ye-eah *is stammering* Wha- wh- at -what Narrator . . . there's no one but us! HHEHEHEHE!! WHAT A GREAT JOKE!! HEHHEHEHE!!  
  
Mokuba: *Is also nervous* Oh yeah . . . I'm just joking . . . no Narrator exist! HEHEHEHEHHE!!  
  
Kaiba: MOKUBA! RUN! THE TADPOLES HAVE FOUND OUT THAT YOU TOLD EVERYONE THAT WE ALL CAN HEAR THE NARRATOR AND IS JUST PRETENDING TO MAKE JOEY THINKS HE'S CRAZY AND MAKE THE NARRATOR GO INSANE!!!  
  
Mokuba: EEEEEEEEEE! WHERE?! WHERE?!?!? I THINK THEY'RE IN MY HAIR!! GET THEM OFF! OH GOD GET THEM OFF!!!  
  
Kaiba: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! GOTCHA!!  
  
Mokuba: -_-;  
  
Yugi: Well, you're in for it! At least Mokuba tried to cover it out! You actually said it! Now the tadpoles know!  
  
Tea: NO YUGI! WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THE NARRATOR! NOW THE TADPOLES WIL COME FOR ALL OF US!!!  
  
Yugi: NO! IT WAS A MISTAKE!!! DAMMIT! I BLAME JOEY!!  
  
Joey: ME?!?!? I'm dead! Be a bit nicer will ya?!  
  
Narrator: - JOEY!!!! *Cries happily* YOU'RE ALIVE!!!! -  
  
Yugi: I thought you were dead! -_-;  
  
Joey: OH YEAH! I almost forgot! Thanks bud! ^_^ *Re-dies*  
  
Narrator: - NNNNOOOO! JOEY!!! I HATE YOU ALL! YOU ALL SUCK!!! *Sobs* -  
  
Tea: Um . . . At least he died happy? ^_^;  
  
Narrator: - THIS WILL NOT GO UNPUNSIHED!!! TADPOLES! ATTACK!!! -  
  
Killer Tadpoles: *Attacks everyone*  
  
Everyone: IT BURNS!!  
  
Mokuba: THEY'RE IN MY HAIR!!!  
  
Yugi: THEY'RE IN MY HAIR TOO!!  
  
Killer Tadpoles that were in Yugi's Hair: *Steals Yugi's hair and goes away*  
  
Yugi: *Sobs* NNOOO! Without my hair I am nothing! THE POWERPUFF PALACE POWER IS WITHIN MY HAIR! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!! *Dies*  
  
Tea: I LOVE TADPOLES!!!  
  
Tadpoles: O.o; *is nervous*  
  
Tea: Unfortunately I'm allergic! ^__^ *dies*  
  
Tristan: PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY HAIR TOO!!! *Jumps off a cliff but doesn't die from the fall, he dies from his hair falling off and stabbing him*  
  
Mokuba: Whoa . . . what a major bummer . . .  
  
Killer Tadpoles: *Really likes black hair because they are black (A/N: I think . . . I saw them on a video before . . . I forgot!) and is ripping Mokuba's hair off one by one by the roots*  
  
Kaiba: BEWARE OF THE TADPOLES!! (A/N: This happened as a flashback in chapter 10 but it wasn't a flashback, it was actually a vision of the future, which is now)  
  
Mokuba: IIIIITTTT BBBBUUUURRRNNNSSS!!! *In slow motion* BBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGG BBBBBRRRRROOOOOTTTTTHHHHHEEERRRRR HHHEEEELLLLLPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEE!!!! EEEEEPPPPPPPP!!! *Really falls into a pit of deadly tadpole this time* *Dies*  
  
Kaiba: *Not in slow motion* *falls to his knees* NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKUUUUUUUBBBBBBAAAA!!!!! *Dies*  
  
-  
  
And everyone end up dying so no one can save Seto Kaiba from getting stuck in things because of  
  
A) Seto's dead  
  
B) No Mokuba to report to the gang that he's stuck in things in account of them both being dead  
  
C) No gang to save Kaiba in account that there's not Mokuba to tell them and no Kaiba to get stuck in things and no gang to save them anyways  
  
That's only the first ending! It's the one where everyone dies in case you haven't noticed! Here is the second part!  
  
-  
  
Narrator: - THIS WILL NOT GO UNPUNSIHED!!! TADPOLES! ATTACK!!! -  
  
Joey: *Is alive for an odd reason* NNNOOOO! STOP! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS FOR THIS CURRENT CHAPTER!!  
  
Narrator: - JOEY! I MISSED YOU!! *Sobs happily* - (A/N: This is an interesting question . . . is the Narrator Guy or Girl? Hey! Let's make it Mai! ^__^) -  
  
Joey: O_o; STOP THE TADPOLES!!  
  
Narrator: - IT'S TOO LATE!!! -  
  
Tadpoles: *Are attacking*  
  
Kaiba: I WILL SAVE YOU ALL!!! *Grabs Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Oh for Ryou's sake!  
  
Ryou: YAY! I'm in another chapter in this story! I'm practically ignored you know!  
  
Bakura: What about me?!  
  
Ryou: You have your on fic! I only have a stupid birthday special that made no sense!  
  
Kaiba: *Uses Yugi's pointy hair and destroys all the tadpoles*  
  
Mokuba: YAY! THE TADPOLES ARE GONE FOREVER!!  
  
Kaiba + Mokuba: *Hugs each other*  
  
Kaiba: Together with out might power of Brotherly Love-ship we can conquer anything!  
  
Tea: That is even more lame then my friendship speeches/sentences! -_-;  
  
Tristan: Yeah and jokes too!  
  
Tea: SHUT UP!  
  
Kaiba: Then . . . I'll just say THE END!  
  
-  
  
It's over! There! Two endings and they both stink!!!  
  
Hey 7 pages! Good for me . . .  
  
'No Sanity Allowed' will be up AGAIN in less than a month. Either that I will re-write all the chapters to make it funnier, or fanfiction puts it back up! Please check my bio and/or my site darkshadow-23.cjb.net for updates and more details!  
  
Remember about the sequel! Vote if you want a sequel or not! And suggest the name of the title and if I pick it then you will be introduced to my penguins! ^__^  
  
Check my bio and site for when the sequel will be up or if you guys don't want a sequel then . . . you won't meet my penguins! HAH! Since I'm going to re-write 'No Sanity Allowed' and I have just started on 'Progressive Insanities of Bakura' I might not have the sequel (if there is going to be any) up until winter break . . . but I can keep 3 stories up at once . . .  
  
Just review, vote, suggest, check my bio, and website (darkshadow- 23.cjb.net) from time to time and you're all set!  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^_^  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ THE END 


End file.
